Who do you think you are
by IamACompanionAndDaughtorofA106
Summary: 3 new girls join the gang but then weird things start happening.It's the gang to figure out what the new girls are and save the world from something evil rising. Plus what is Kim's shocking secret. Pairings Kack, Jerry/OC, and OC/OC. I know title sucks
1. Meeting the pack

** Hey third story nice ok I just want to get to the story**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Kickin it I only own my OCs  
><strong>

Thalia's POV** (Thats me not from Percy Jackson)**

Me and my adopted sisters were on our way to the Bobby Wasabi dojo to sign up. You see my "mom" adopted 2 girl who are like real sisters and my "mom" is not my mom she is my adopted mom and she is not fun she won't let us do anything dangerous so we dicided that we have to learn karate. Why I want to do karate is because before I was taken away I remember I loved karate and I had a brother but I don't remember his name but it started with J.

I forgot to metion about my sisters the oldest is me Thalia I love to sing I like owls and wolves I am 14 and my birthday is January 12 I have short brown hair it's like a long bob**(the picture will be on my profile along with the outfits and other charactors stuff will be on it to)**. I have a specail charm that my REAL mom got me it has a wolf it is my prized posection and ya you heard the rest, the second is Blue she is feirce, she is a artist, she's 14 her birthday is March 10 she has short spiky dirty brown hair and a part of my pack** (will explane later)** then last but not lest it's Emily she's 14 also is also a drawer her birthday is June 17 she has long brown hair and another member in my pack and now you know everyone and here we are.

Oh and I forgot to mection we are werewolfs thats why we have a pack and stuff

"You guys ready?" I asked

"Ya" they said

We entered it smelled like another wolf was here but it was proboly us and everyone was sparring exept one guy with red hair we were looking around by the door when everyone stopped and looked at us but one guy was checking me out and he whistled. He was kinda cute he was pretty tall had scraglily dark brown hair. Then a guy maybe in his 20s came out of the room in the back.

"Um.. Hi what do you need" He asked

"We would like to join" I said

"Ok let's see what you got. Who would like to go first?" He asked

"I would" Blue said

"Ok who would you want to go against?"

"I'll go against him" She pointed to the red head kid

"Ok Milton let's watch your butt kicked by a girl" The cute guy said

Blue and the kid named Milton walked over to the mat and when the guy said go Blue flipped him over and she was in.

"Ok who's next and congratulation I am your sensai **(I don't know how to spell it sorry)**Rudy." Rudy said

"I'll go" said Emily "And I choose him" She said pointing at a small kid with something around his neck which i can tell it's maybe air fresheners.

"Ya careful Eddie you are going to end up like Milton over there" He pointed to Milton who was on the bench moaning. I smirked because we are black belts since our werewolf powers help us.

When I looked back Eddie was on the floor.

"Congratulations and who do you want to fight?" Rudy asked me

"I'll fight him" Pointing to the cute guy

"Oooooo Careful Jerry _you_ will now get your butt beaten by a girl" A guy next to a girl with honey blond hair he had brown hair and a green shirt on he seemed like a nice guy.

"Ya Jerry careful" The girl with honey blond hair said

We walked to the mat

"It's ok i'll go easy on you" Jerry said

"Nah I'm good you are the one you should be worrying about" I said

We started and with one kick in the chest he was down.

"You three made it in congrats what's your guy's name?"

"I'm Thalia that's Blue and she's Emily."

"Well that's Jack, that's Kim, he's Milton, he's Eddie, and that's Jerry"

Then my phone started to ring. I anwserd it it was "mom" saying we have to go home.

"Guy's we have to go sorry. Thanks for letting us in bye."

Then we left. Things are going to get interesting with us here.


	2. What is Kim?

**Sup people chapter 2 and trust me the story is going to get better I just have a lot of stuff to do. Now let's continue **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it if I did I would have a Halloween episode called whilight I tell you about it later.**

No one's POV At the dojo after the girls left

"Something seems wrong with them I mean did you see they all wore something with a wolf like they all had a wolf shirt on." Milton said

"Ya but they just might like wolfs who cares right Kim" Jack said

Kim looked uneasy for a second

"Yeah right" she said uneasly

"You ok Kim?" Jack said worredly **(awww)**

"Ya I just have to go" she said walking out the door

"Ok then." Jerry said

Kim's POV

I can't tell them what I am they'll kill me. Literaly. I can't tell them but I smell another in the dojo. Things are going to get freaky while I am here. What am I going to do my powers helped me get where Jack's belt is. Oh man Jack I can't tell the love of my life what I am. Yes I said it I am in love with Jack Anderson, happy? What am I going to do I am a good one but they are still going to kill me.

I can't tell anyone I am a -

**Hahaha cliffy and sorry it was short I am losing ideas. I am in a cliffy mood and what whilight is I was watching the last bit of Twilight last night and I had a dream Jerry, Milton, and Eddie were trying to get Kim and Jack together so they locked them in the mall on Halloween Kim was Alice from Alice in Wonderland and Jack was... I don't know really ok and on the rooftop garden they somehow had Rudy was planting flowers and he kept on hearing noices which was Milton. It was weird** **really. K bye**

**Reveiw**


	3. Uh Oh the guys are in trouble

**WOO 3 chapter lets get on with the story**

No one's POV

"Something is also wrong with Kim. She got all nervous." Eddie said

"Guys just leave her out of this." Jack said

"Oh so your taking her side because you like her." Jerry said

"I don't like her" Jack lied **(YA Jack likes Kim! WOO)**

"Ok if you don't like her then go into the girl's locker room and get her dairy." Jerry said

"Fine" Jack said.

He walked into the girl's locker room and opened Kim's locker and found her dairy. He took it, closed Kim's locker then left without a trace. He came out and showed them the dairy.

"Sweet lets read it." Eddie said

"Open it to the newest entry"Milton said

Jack opened it to the newest entry which was 1 week ago

"It says

'Dear Dairy,

I can't tell the gang what I am they'll kill me. Literaly.

It started last night when I changed. It was horrible. The pain I couldn't stand the pain.

I espacialy can't tell the love of my life what I am. He will never love a freak like me.

I can never tell anyone that I am a -"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Kim's POV

_I can't tell anyone I am a -_

Wait I forgot my bag and my dairy at the dojo

When I got there I saw Jack holding a book and reading it to the guys and the book looks like... MY DAIRY. Oh I am so going to kill them

I stormed in the dojo but they still didn't notice me

"I can never tell anyone that I am a -"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled

"Kim... Uh.. Hi." Jerry said

"Why were you reading my dairy?" I asked

"They made me" Jack said

"Don't. Touch. My. Book.**(Guess were thats from)**and Run." I said

They started to run away but I caught Jack first and pounced on him. He was under me and I was on top of him. No madder how much I blushed I was SOO mad at him.

"Never do this again or you will die."I said and saw fear in his eyes.

I got off him, took my dairy out of his hands then started running after the others.

Jack's POV

Ok I am scared when Kim was talking her teeth grew a little bit sharper then back to normal. But i do wonder who the love of her life is even though I did get a little jealous**.(Oh Jack when will you learn)**

I also want to know what she is. I also can't tell any one what I am. Everyone will think I am a freak.

I espacaily can't tell Kim I am a -

**OOOO Jack also has a secret. What ****can he be? This is getting awsomer right and what is** **Kim's secret? I know what they are and you don't. SOO see ya.**


	4. Dead meat

**Hay - lo people now I want to answer some comments**

**yayaya19: I am updating soon I already planed the story in my head and wrote it in my journal.  
><strong>

**Super8-Lover: I know. it is shocking  
><strong>

**xXxDiAmOnDxXx: How about 10 bucks and send it to 3784 Never Going To Send You My Address Road**

**sdmvamp: I will update soon  
><strong>

**K now I got someone to say the disclaimer and it is Kim.**

**Kim: daughterofA106 doesn't own Kickin it. And she told me what I am in the story**

**No I didn't**

**Kim: I know I just red the story in your journal**

**Curse you **

**Kim: Yup I am a -**

**OK ON WITH THE STORY**

No one's POV

Kim was chasing after Jerry, Milton, and Eddie around the mall. She already got Milton and Eddie now she just needed Jerry when Thalia, Blue, and Emily came

"Wo Wo Wo. What the heck is going on. Kim stop attacking Jerry." Thalia said grabbing Kim by the arms

"He told Jack to get my dairy and read it to them and he almost spilled out my darkest secret." Kim said trying to get herself out of Thalia's strong grip

Then Thalia let go when Jerry stopped to get a breath

Kim ran to Jerry then flipped him over

"Ow Thalia I thought you were holding Kim" He said

"Ya but when Kim explaned it she let her go" Emily said

"Why would you do that Jerry. Do you even know NOT to go though a girl's dairy." Blue said

"No but I just said Kim is acting weird and Jack just told us to leave her alone. I said he is taking her side because he liked her and he denide it. I said if he doesn't like her he has to take Kim's dairy and read it in front of us. He did and Kim came and started yelling at us then chased us but she cought Jack first and said something to him and then started chasing us." Jerry explaned

Kim's POV

Wow Jack doesn't like me. I feel stupid.I felt someone watching us but no one was there. Weird

Jack's POV

I was using some spells to listen in one their conversation. Yes I finally admit it I am a wizard. **(like from Wizards of Waverly Place but I am going to use some Harry Potter spells)**But I just turned myself invisable and stood next to Kim. She looked around.

"What is it Kim?" Emily asked

"Nothing" Kim said

I still wonder what Kim is. To bad she is still carrying her dairy.

Maybe if I sneak into her house tonight and while she asleep I can take a look at her dairy. Perfect.

"Come on guys we should leave it's 7 o'clock and the mall closes at 8." Kim said

"Ok" They said. Then left.

**10:00 that night still Jack's POV**

Ok simple levatation spell on me. I lifted myself on Kim's balcony.

I opened her balcony doors and looked at her room. The light was on, her room was a light purple, she had picture of wolves on her walls, she had a book case filled with books from Percy Jackson, The Hero of Olympus, to Harry Potter. Her mom was a wolf scientis so she had pictures of her mom with a wolf and even Kim petting a wolf. But Kim isn't even here. Where is she? But what was on her bed took me by surprise.

There was a actual wolf on Kim's bed. It was honey blond fur and had big brown eyes. It saw me and started growling at me. It hopped off the bed and started walking towards me. I backed into the wall. It still came towards me growling.

Uh Oh. I am dead meat.

**OOOOO what will happen to Jack? Were is Kim?**** Why am I asking all these questions to you since i already know what will happen?**


	5. Where is she going?

**Sup people let's get on with the story and jack is going to do the diclaimer.**

**Jack: daughterofA106 doesn't own Kickin it and I red the story in her journal too**

**Curse you to**

**Jack: Ya and Kim is a -**

**OK NOT AGAIN SOOO ON WITH THE STORY**

**Jack: Why do you keep on yelling**

**MY CAPS LOCK IS BROKEN**

Jack's POV

What am I going to do. I don't know any spells that will help.

"Wise Girl!"_whistle whistle_ someone said

THANK YOU

The wolf turned her head to the door then back to me. He eyes were glaring at me as if saying _"You got lucky this time, but next time you won't"  
><em>

Then the wolf walked out. The pawsteps then fainted. I sighed. Thank goodness. I looked around and found a book that looked like Kim's dairy and it was.

i walked to it but it had a lock on it. Great just great. Wait i have a spell.

"Alohomora" I said

The lock popped open. Perfect. I open to where we left of. When I red the part we already red I heard footsteps. I closed the book quickly and turned invisible. I looked at the door and saw Kim walking in. She was in her PJs which were spongebob pants and a big shirt that had a dog on it.

She got on her bed then got her dairy off the night stand and opened the top drawer and pulled out the key. She started writing in it once she opened it. She was mumbling stuff while writing. I walked up next to her she looked up strait at me. I was getting a little worried now. She kept on looking at me. She closed the book and got off her bed still looking at me.

"What the heck" she murmered. She started walking towards me. She stopped in front of me I had to keep quiet. I moved to the side but she walked on and closed the balcony door. Great, lost my escape. She walked back to her bed and started writing in her dairy again.

I decided to leave when she falls asleep. I sat down on the floor and waited. While I did that I looked around her room some more. She had pictures of that wolf that almost ate me. Kim got out of her bed after a minute or so and walked to the book case and got out the Lost Hero **(good book)** and started reading. I got bored so I got up and walked around. Kim kept on looked up from time to time.

At 10:38 Kim got up, put the book down, and walked to her closet. I wonder why she picking cloths now. She got out skinny jeans and a shirt with a wolf on it. **(Outfit will be on profile) **She went somewhere and changed. Once she came back she walked over to her balcony and opened the doors. She walked out, I follow her. She looked strait at me like saying _"I know your there"_ Then she looked at the stars and whispered something. She grabbed on to the railing then she jumped over the railing and landed on the ground. She started running towards the park and she disapeared.

Where is she going?

**Sorry it was boring the next chapter will be in Kim's POV about this chapter. Ya bye and review.**


	6. Tonight we feed

**Sup people K and Thalia is doing the diclaimer**

**Thalia: daughterofA106 does not own kickin it and I also red the story.**

**Curse you too**

**Thalia: I thought your caps lock was broken**

**Oh I killed it**

**Thalia: Ok... Oh and Kim is a -**

**OK NOT AGAIN SOOO ON WITH THE STORY. I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU , K.v,.oIFKJKghkjk  
><strong>

Kim's POV

I got changed and walked in to my room but it felt like someone is in my room. Oh well. I got on my bed, open my dairy and started writing in it. I wrote about what happened today and how I feel like someone is watching me.

Then I feel cold all of a sudden. I looked up and found my balcony door open. Weird. I got up and stopped half way.

It felt like I was in front of someone.

"What the heck" I mumbled

I continued walking to the balcony door and closed them. I walked back to my bed and continued writing.

After a couple of minutes and went to my bookcase. I got out the lost hero and started reading it. **(Spiolers ****if you are going to read the lost hero and you are not on it skip to the next paragragh) **Leo just saved Piper and Jason from 3 cyclops and they are on there way to Chigago.

After like 10 or 20 minutes I closed the book and went to my closet and got skinny jeans and a wolf shirt. My mom has a ton of things with wolves on them and got me some stuff with wolves on them too. I went to the bathroom and got changed.

Once I finished I looked at the claw mark I got from that evil thing. It started from under my ear then ended 2 inches to the left. That stupid monster.

I went back to my room, put on my shoes. I walked to my balcony, opened the doors, and walked out.

I looked at the stars and whispered

"I wish Jack will love a freak like me"

I looked to my side and knew someone was there so I let my eyes do the talking. They said _'I know your there'._

I then lept over the railing and landed on my feet. I started running towards the park and saw 3 figures. I stopped in front of them.

"You guys ready?" I said to them.

"Ya" The girl on the left said. She is Hayley she looks a lot like Hayley Kiyoko exept she doesn't have a blond strip in her hair it is a light blue extention.

"I am ready" The guy in the middle said. His name is Seth he is a pretty tall guy, has dirty blond hair, he has a red extention in his hair and is always getting hurt like he got bitten by a brown recluse, got his fingers stapled in third and fifth grade, and ya. **( That acualy happenes to be my friend and I discribed him this all happened to Seth)**

"Yup and where is your streak?" The guy on the right said. He is Jake he has black hair with a blond extention. He seems like a normal guy but he has the same secret as all of us. Hayley, Seth, and Jake were all wearing wolf shirts.

"Oh ya" I said. I put on my green extention.

"Ok guys lets go" I said changing in to my beast form.

They changed into their beast form

"Let's go eat" I snarled

My pack and I started running towards the forest.

Tonight the werewolfs will feed.

I am a werewolf.

**Wow never expected it did you**** and xXxDiAmOnDxXx you own me ten bucks. And HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **

**"I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU" (Pulls out a knife and starts stabbing the caps lock key)**

**Review**


	7. Important AN do not skip

**Hey guys I just wanted to say I might not make it back from black Friday tonight. I am going to Target, Old Navy, and maybe Walmart so I just wanted to say wish me luck. And I will switch this AN to a chapter tomorrow. I am scared for it my sister said she has learned something in PE this week. And I only know a kick in karate but both of my brothers know karate. So if I do not make it back this story might go to thewritingsoftaylor30 or my sister will do it. So wish me luck.**

**Bye  
><strong>


	8. Nightshade,Bane,Bloodrose, and Mom?

**Sup guys looks like I made it out of black**** friday and I didn't update really quick because my cousins came and they said they were leaving on Saturday but stayed** **an extra day and I tried reading Nightshade to get ideas but they kept on interuppting but if you like werewolfs read it, it's good I mean it is kinda like Twilight but still. They are SO annoying. So for a little treat this will be a long chapter. You know I own nothing but my OCs  
><strong>

Kim's POV

Me and my pack were in the forest hunting when we saw another pack hunting our deer. They saw us too and we stopped in a clearing. My pack was on one side while they were on the other.

"Who are you?" I snarled

"We are the Banes. Who are you?" A wolf snarled

"We are the Nightshades. Now stop hunting our deer." I snarled

Then the wolf in the front turned into a human. He had blond hair and orange eyes from his wolf form and a scar running down his face. **(It's Luke from PJO)**

"My name is Luke. Now who are you?" He asked

I changed back into my human form but with my green red eyes from my wolf form and got off the ground

"I am Kim. How 'bout we introduce our packs and there ranks? What do you say?"I asked Luke

" Okay. Guys change." He commanded his pack

They changed along with my pack. One guy had raven black hair and red eyes. Another had brown hair and gold eyes, and the girl had blond hair and yellow eyes.

My pack changed Seth had black eyes from the wolf form, Hayley had green eyes, and Jake had purple eyes.

"Well the girl over there is Sabine she is a beta, the guy with gold eyes is Fred he is a suborinate, and the last guy is Nevile he is a omega and yours" Luke said

"Well I am guessing you are an alpha along with me the girl with green eyes is Hayley she is a beta, the guy with purple eyes is Jake he is a suborinate, and the last guy is Seth he is a omega. Well now you know everyone now stop hunting our deer." I growled at the end.

"Ok sheesh there are better animals than that deer" Sabine said

Then 3 wolves raced past us and caught our deer. One had dark brown fur and electric blue eyes, an other one had midnight blue fur and crystal blue eyes, and the last one had black fur and green eyes.

I changed into my wolf form and snarled. The Banes and my pack got the idea and they changed into their wolf form so if those wolves saw who we are they might known who we are.

Those wolves saw us and started snarling at us.

"Who are you what do you want." The one with electric blues eyes snarled

"You just hunted my packs deer and those are the Banes and we are the Nightshades." I barked

"Well we caught it first so it's ours" The one with orange eyes barked

"We are the Bloodrose. The one with blue eyes is Naomi, the one with orange eyes is Sabrina, and I am Shelby." The one with green eyes barked

Naomi and Sabrina looked at Shelby like she just told humans that they are werewolfs. I know because they have that werewolf smell.

"Well we will be hunting now." Luke barked

The Banes left which left the Nightshades and the Bloodrose.

"How about a fight. Between alpha and alpha for the deer." Sabrina barked

"Deal" Seth barked

"Ok alphas walk toward each other" Hayley barked backing away along with everyone else beside Naomi who walked up towards me while I walked towards her.

"Ready" Jake barked

"Set" Sabrina barked

"GO" Shelby barked

Naomi pounced at me while i pounced at her. We tackled each other. I swiped at her. But she dodged. She lunged at me. I dodged. I didn't have enough time to dodge so she swiped at me. I got a claw mark on my arm. I growled at her. I lunged and tackled her. She growled at me. I snarled at her and looked at her strait in the eye. She wimpered.

"How about we share. Half and Half. I will let Shelby cut it because she can make a cut perfect for both packs. what do you say?" She barked

"Fine" I barked while getting off her.

"Shelby cut the meat half and half. It's a tie." She barked

Shelby walked over to the deer and started clawing it in half. It was good we had enough for everyone in both packs.

We started eating it. Once we finished my pack had to go home so our parents won't notice we are gone.

"Thanks for the sharing but we have to go." Jake barked

"Your welcome and we do to so bye and good fight" Naomi barked

"You too" I barked

Then my pack left the forest. When we got to the park we went back into human form. I looked at my arm and saw the claw mark was by my left wrist and it hurt when i touched it.

"That was an awsome fight." Hayley said

"Ya I mean you scared her that she back off." Seth said

" Ya but let's get home bye guys." I said

They said good bye and we went our seperet ways.

I got to get ready for school.

I got ready and put concealer on the claw mark. I did the normal stuff and left for school.

**At school still Kim's POV**

I had to show Thalia, Blue, and Emily around school.

"Well what class d -"

"Oh look newbies, gross" Someone inturuped me.

I looked and saw Donna Tobin with her crew

"What do you want Donna." I said glaring

"Well i heard that we have new kids so I dicided that we should say hi" Donna said

"Well you said hi now off you go" I said

"Girls watch the girls while I talk to her" Donna said while pulling me to the girls bathroom. No one was there.

"Listen you are a loser and I am a winner so stay away from Jack." She said

I growled at her but she just laughed

"Know wonder you smelled a mutt." She said

"Well know wonder you smell dead" I said

She glared at me. Her eyes turned lime green then back to normal.

"Just stay away from Jack" She said

We walked out and say Donna's crew was gone while Thalia, Blue, and Emily were standing were we left them looking around.

"Where is my crew?" Donna asked

"Oh them they said something, we glared at them and they started running away." Blue said

Donna mumbled something and started to find her crew.

**At the dojo after school ( I just really wanted to get there)**

No one's POV

"Ok guys let's spar. Kim your with Jack. Jerry your with Eddie. Emily your with Milton and Thalia your with Blue." Rudy said

Everyone started sparing. Blue won, Thalia won, Jerry won, and now it was Kim and jack sparing who were sweating a little

Kim tried to kick him but Jack dodged. Jack tried to swipe Kim off the ground but she jumped and missed it. Jack grabbed her left wrist and that is when Kim cried out in pain.

Everyone looked at Kim who held her left wrist.

"You ok Kim?" Jack asked

"Ya I just hurt my wrist in the morning" Kim said

"Let me have a look at it." Jack said

"No it's fine" She said

"Kim let me look at it" Jack said

Kim tried to take her arm away but Jack caught her arm before she did.

He rolled up her sleeve because she was wearing her gi. He saw the claw mark on her wrist. Thalia's eyes went wide

"Kim what happened?" Jack asked worriedly

"A dog scratched me" Kim said but you can clearly tell she was lying

"Kim tell me what really happened" Jack said

"A wolf my mom works with scratched me" Kim said

"Kim I know that your lying. Just tell me the truth" Jack said

Kim turned her head and her hair flipped a little and Jack saw the claw mark by her ear.

"Kim what's that?" Jack asked

"What is what?" Kim asked

By now everyone was watching very closely

"Kim the mark behind your ear" He said

He pushed her hair out of the way and saw the mark clearly

"Kim what are the claw marks for" He asked

"I told you a wolf scratched me." Kim said

Then the doors opened and a women in her 30s, had dark brown hair, and weird clothes came through and caught sight of Thalia, Blue and Emily.

"Girls" The women said

"Mom?" Thalia, Blue, and Emily said the same time

**OOOO cliffy and I never got to dicribe the people wolf forms well it is just there hair color and you guys are lucky this is 4 chapters in 1  
><strong>

**IMPORTANT DO NOT SKIP**

**Ok listen I am not 13 I am 10 and whywrite if you are reading this I don't care if you trash this story or say I am a bad writer I don't care I will continue this story no madder what.**

**Review**


	9. Staying or not, and brothers and sisters

**Sup people and this story is for my friend she is in my class, she is like my sister, and she is the one who gave me the idea. She plays Blue in this story and Blue is doing the disclaimer.**

**Blue: Ok daughterofA106 doesn't own Kickin it only her OCs**

**Thank you Blue**

**Blue: You owe me a favor now**

**What is it**

**Blue: Let me read Nightshade**

**Once I am done ok ON WITH THE STORY! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU! (Pulls out a gun and starts shooting the caps lock)  
><strong>

No One's POV

_"Mom?" Thalia, Blue, and Emily said at the same time_

"What are you doing here." Their mom said

"We were just looking" Blue said "What are _you_ doing here?" The girls looked at her.

"Uh... Well.." The mom stuttered

"Hmmm" The girls said at the same time

"Oh fine. I was going to sign you up but since you already signed yourself up I will have to take you out of this class." Their mom said

"What? NO!" Emily shouted

"Um but they are really good here we will maybe get more belts at the next tournament." Rudy said

"Well lets see how good they are. If they beat everyone in class then they can stay. But if you guys miss at least 1 person you guy will not even join anything else." The mom said

"Fine" The girls said at the same time

"Ok Kim is in a little pain, Jack is a little to high for them and he is trying to figure out what is wrong with Kim, so Jerry, Eddie, and Milton will be fighting against them" Rudy said. When Rudy said Jack and Jerry the mom's eyes went wide.

"OK Emily you go first against Milton." Rudy said. When the girl's mom looked at Jack her eyes went wider.

"Ok" Emily walked up to Milton who was already at the mat.

"Ready, Set, GO!"

Emily just kicked him in the chest and he was down.

"Ok Eddie go up."

Eddie walked up to Emily. When Rudy said go Emily swiped her feet under him and he was down.

"Ok 1 more to go. Jerry you are up."

Mom looked at Jerry and her eyes went wide again. Jerry went up to Emily and when Rudy said go again Emily flipped him and he was also down.

"Ok Emily is staying. Blue we will see." The mom said

Blue walked up to the mat and Milton knew he was first again so he went up.

Again when Rudy said go Milton was down in a second.

Eddie went up still sore and as you know Blue won that round.

Jerry went up and again Blue won that round.

"Ok Thalia if you win this round we all get to stay here" Emily whispered to Thalia

Thalia nodded and walked to the mat and won the first two rounds.

"Yes almost done" Thalia said jumping up and down

That is when it all went down hill.

Thalia tripped over the mat and fell on her ankle.

Everyone ran over to her besides mom

"Ow" Thalia said

"Hmm oh well guess you guys can't do this. Come on girls" Mom said walking to the door but the girls didn't fallow

"girls come on"

"No" Emily said

"What" the mom said

"She said no now leave us" Blue said

Thalia got up her ankle now better.

"You girls will come with me right now" Mom said angrily

" No we want to do something fun but you won't let us. You won't even let us have ice cream. So we are going to do this no madder what you say" Thalia said angrily

"I am your mother now come"

"You are not our mother. My real mom and brother would be better" Thalia said

By now everyone was watching very closely

"Your mom and brother never loved you that why she gave you ungrateful child"

"My Mom And Brother Love Me And You Know It!" Thalia said loudly

"Your brother doesn't love you even though he is in this room" Mom said then she relized what she said and started getting worried

"What? He is in this room" Thalia said

"Yes Emily's and your brother is in this room" Mom said. Emily looked surprise

"Who is it?" Emily asked

"Well Emily your brother is Jerry" Mom said

Jerry and Emily looked at each other

"SIS" Jerry yelled and started hugging Emily. She started hugging him to.

"And Thalia your brother is Jack"

**OOOOO good huh and I know my friend that I was talking about is reading this right now so I just wanted to say hey and you are like a sister to me so thanks.**

**Review**


	10. Flashbacks,Fights,new home,and shocker

No one's POV

_" And Thalia your brother is Jack"_

Everyone looked at Thalia and Jack

"W-What?" Thalia stuttered

"Jack is your brother" Mom said

"H-How?" Jack asked

"Well it started 13 years ago..." Mom started

_****FLASHBACK****_

_A lady was outside a house on a rainy night. She looked through the window and saw a mom holding 2 babies and smiling. The lady grew jealous __because she doesn't have a child._

_She looked back at the women and saw that she was having trouble with one of the kids._

_'She has two of those kids she probably won't miss just one' The women thought_

_That Night_

_Everyone was asleep beside that women_

_The women open the window to the kids room and sneaked in_

_She was wondering if she should take the boy or the girl_

_She decided to take the girl_

_She grabbed the girl gently but that was all it took to wake the baby up_

_The baby started to cry. The women got worried so she ran to the window and jumped out of it._

_By then the mom barged into the room. She saw the window open and only one baby in the crib._

_She ran to it and grabbed the edge. She looked down and only saw the boy. The mom started to cry. She wonder what will happen to her baby._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Everyone was staring at the women in shock.

"You stole me! WHY!" Thalia yelled

"Only because I didn't have a child!" the "mom" said

"That doesn't give the right to kidnap me!"

"She looked like she was having trouble so I took some extra weight off her shoulders!"

"My mom told me the person who kidnapped her daughter added more weight on her shoulders" Jack said

"Well I am still keeping her no madder what" "mom" said

"No you won't I am leaving" Thalia said walking towards the door

Emily and Blue fallowed her out the door

"I have to go I have to meet with someone" Kim said walking out the door

"I have to go. I have to tell mom" Jack said also walking out the door

Now everyone walked out the door trying to get away from the women.

Then the women walked out of the door.

_At_ _the forest Kim's POV_

I was with my pack in wolf form hunting because we lost our food yesterday

We were hunting another deer and we caught it.

We were done eating when 3 wolfs came by. And they were the Bloodrose

"Hey whats wrong?" Seth barked

"We need to tell our real wolf names" The used to be Naomi barked

"Naomi is really Isabella but we usally call her Bella, I am really Blue, and Shelby is really Midnight." Now really Blue barked

"Well I gotta go. I have to do something at my used to be home" Bella barked

"We gotta go to. Bye" Hayley barked

"Bye" Midnight barked

Then we left our own ways

Once me and my pack got to the park we got out of our wolf forms

"Weird one of the new girls in my dojo is named Blue" I said

"Ya weird but we have to go" Jake said

Then me and my pack went our own way

Thalia's POV

Once I got to my "home" I went strait to my room without my pack. They are waiting outside

I packed everything in my bag and got ready to leave agian

"Thalia is that you?" she called out

I ran down the stairs to the door but she was blocking it.

"What do you want" I growled

"You are staying here" she said sternly

"No" I said

She tried to touch my cheek but I snarled at her with my K-9 teeth. She freaked out and stepped to the side.

I ran out the door and ran away with my friends.

I looked at the note Jack gave me of his address.

I got to the front door in 20 minutes. I looked up and it was more like a mansion. I told my pack to wait in the forest and I will tell them if they could come or not.

I rang the doorbell. Jack opened it and smiled.

"Sup sis that-I-Just-figured-out-about-40-minutes-ago." Jack said

"Sup bro that-I-also-figured-out-about-40-minutes-ago-too."I said

"Come in. I just told mom and now she is crying her eyes out saying 'she is ok. she is ok'" Jack said

I walked in and looked around. It would look like any regular mansion. I saw a women on the couch crying.

"Mom?" Jack said

Mom looked up and saw me first. She burst out crying some more and came up to me and hugged me tight.

Even though I just met her I hugged her back only because she is my mom.

"Oh Thalia I haven't seen you since you were 1. Oh and you still have your pendent" She said looking down at my necklace

"Ya I never took it of. Unless I go swimming or I take a shower." I said also looking down at my necklace

"Oh I missed you so much." She said still crying and hugging me

She let go of me.

"Well.. I got an extra room that was for you. Now you can use it. Go up stairs and unpack I will make you and Jack some cookies." She said starting to walk to the kitchen

"Hey do you want to help mom cook the cookies" Jack asked me

"Ya I love cooking" I said

"Hey mom, can me and Thalia help you cook?" Jack yelled and asked his mom

"Sure!" She yelled back

"Come on" Jack said leading me to the kitchen

Once me, Jack, and mom finished baking the cookies we put them in the oven

"Well Jack why don't you show her, her room." Mom said

"Okay"

Jack showed me around then showed me my room.

It was a purplish color and a plane bed and a couple of shelves

"Thanks bro I'll unpack" I said walking into the room

"Okay it you need anything just knock on my door" he said walking out.

Then his phone rang. It was playing 4 minutes by Modonna and Justin Timberlake

He answered and I heard some talking on the other line

"Hey Kim"

Awww he likes Kim so sweet

"Let me ask" he said walking down stairs

I used my wolf hearing to see what they are talking about

_"Hey mom can Kim stay over the weekend? Her parents are going to New York and she needs a place to stay"_

_"Sure, she is kinda like family" Then I heard her mumbled "If Jack decides to date and marry her"_

_"MOM!" I guess he heard her_

I ran back to my room and started to unpack.

Once I finished my 5th cookies were done and we ate a lot of them.

When I finished my cookie I remember that my friends were in the forest.

"I am going to take a walk." I said standing up

"Okay but come back real quick it gets dark fast" Mom said

"ok, Bye" I said walking out the door with my phone and jacket

At the forest

I was in wolf form and I found my pack eating without me

"hey guys you can go home" I barked at them

They said ok then left but Blue looked like she wanted to do something first.

I got back home but out of wolf form

When I was 4 feet away I saw Kim with a suitcase

"Hey Kim I heard you were staying"

"Hey Thalia and ya"

"Well you can stay in my room. It is HUGE. I mean I have a flat screen TV"

"Thanks"

I walked in with Kim by me

"Hi mom. Hey bro. Kim is here" I said walking in the kitchen

"Hey Kim" Jack said waving still eating cookies and with cookie crumbs all over his mouth

Kim waved and laughed

"What" Jack asked looking confused

"Cookie...over...mouth" She said laughing

Jack relized what she was talking about and whiped it off his mouth

"Well you can stay in Thalia's room if you want. It is big enough for the both of you" Mom said

"Ok"

"Here let me help you" I said showing Kim to my room

Once we were done unpacking Kim's stuff we were in our PJs and she was on the second bed in my room.

We had the news on because nothing good is on and we wanted to see if anything good is going to happen

"Hey Kim I have to tell you something" I said

"What is it?" she asked

"I-I'm a wer-werewolf. My wolf name is Bella" I stuttered

She stared at me

"Wow. Cool"

"What do you mean cool" I said in shock

"Well I think werewolfs are cool and I always wanted a friend that is a werewolf" She said

"Wow"

Just then the news reperter got breaking news

_"Breaking news a women found dead in her house. Her neighbor heard a women scream. He called the police imediely and when the police got there the window was smashed and there was a message on the wall"_

_It showed a picture of a wall with a bloody message that said 'You shouldn't have done that'_

_"The women was covered in blood. There was a doial with a bloody paw print and there was a bite mark on her neck,she was covered with paw marks, and scratches. Here is the picture of the women._

_It showed a picture of "mom"  
><em>

_Her name was Linda Fey. Many doctors say she will be in a coma for 20 years. And now to Steve with the weather."  
><em>

Me and Kim stared at the TV

**Wow shocker and this takes episode takes place on October 7th**


	11. More secrets,Donna,and Movies

Blue's POV

She will regret that. I remember when I attacked her like it was yesterday. But it was 1 hour ago.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_I was in wolf form when I was at "mom's" house. She was in the living room looking shock._

_I got in the house without being notice._

_I stalked to the living room._

_When she wasn't looking ... I pounced._

_She turned and screamed._

_I bit her neck first._

_I then started clawing at her._

_She looked like she was about to die so I swiped at her face._

_I started walking towards the wall and I got out of wolf form_

_I saw blood on my hands so I wrote on the wall._

_It said 'You shouldn't have done that'_

_I jumped out the window in wolf form and started running_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

I saw the news and saw she is in a coma for 20 years.

I got so mad that she wasn't dead that I ran towards the forest in wolf form and just killed random animals

Kim's POV

What the heck

"Yay" Thalia said

I can't belive she is Bella. I should have knew.

If she told me her biggest secret then maybe I should to. Both of them

"Hey Thalia I have to tell you something too"

"Sure what is it"

"Well I have two. 1 I am also a werewolf. I am the leader of Nightshade"

"Well, Hello fellow wolf!" She said cheerfully

"And 2. I love Jack"

"Cute."

"Hey want to see if we can go to the movies to see Conan the Barbarian" I asked

"Let's ask. But get changed first" Thalia said

"Ok" I walked to the bathroom with my spare clothes and Thalia just stayed in there and closed the door

I changed into a Beatles shirt and jeans. I put 50 bucks in my pocket for snacks.

I heard a bang and a loud ow

I walked to Thalia's room and knocked

"Hey Thals you ok?"

"ya just ran into the wall" I heard her call

I walked down stairs and only saw Jack.

" Hey. Where is your mom" I asked

"She had to go to work"

"OK. Hey can we go to the movies?"

"Sure. What movie?"

"Conan the Barbarian"

"OK. Where is Thalia?"

"Well we changed I heard her bang into her wall"

"K...?"

I saw Thalia walking down the stairs holding her finger

She was wearing a wolf spirit hood along with wolf earrings, ring, shirt, and necklace. And jeans.

"Wow. Wolfy much" I said

"Hey I like it" Thalia said

"Well let's go" Jack said

I looked at Thalia and she looked like she was telling me something

_'I have to tell him' _It looked like she was saying

_'Ya' _I replied back

"Hey Jack I have to tell you something" She said

"Sure. What is it" he said

"Well I am a .. werewolf" she said

"Cool. I always wanted to have a sibling that is a wolf" he said looking excited

"Well that is over with let's - Wait I hear someone coming" She said looking at the door

We looked at the door and Thalia was right. Right then and there the doorbell rang

Jack went to the door and looked through the peephole. He looked at us and whispered

"It's Donna" Pointing to the door

"Jack I know your there" Donna said

"Be quiet" He whispered to us

"I heard that" Donna said

He sighed and opened the door.

Donna was wearing a black mini skirt and a pink crop top

"So you wanna go out and watch Twilight" She said flirtisly but when she saw me and Thalia she looked disgusted

"What are _they _doing here" she said pointing at us

"Well Kim is staying over spring break and Thalia is my sister"

"I don't see the resemblens between you two"

"And your answer is no because 1. I don't like Twilight and 2. I am already watching a different movie with them." He said pointing at me and Thalia.

Thalia walked into the kitchen. I saw what she was doing. She changed into her wolf form. But she was like the size of a golden reteiver but in dark brown.

She walked back to the door and stood next to Jack

"Oh Donna have you met my new dog. Her name is... Stella" he said

"Hmm well she is a mutt" Donna said walking towards the road

"Stella" started growling and chased after her.

Donna looked calm but when "Stella" ran after her she kicked her in the rib cage. Did I mection Donna was wearing heels.

"Stella" howled in pain then Donna ran away

"Thalia" Me an Jack said at the same time

We ran to her and kneeled by her

I touched her rib and she whimpered

"Jack carry her gently"

We grabbed her gently but she still whimpered

We put her on the couch

"What are we going to do?" I asked

"Well I have a plan but you will think I am crazy for using it" He said

"What, we need something" I said

He pulled out a wand. A plane white wand

"Your a wizard" I said shocked

"yup" He said "Now hold still Thalia"

She did but still whimpered.

"**Brackium Emendo**" He whispered

Thalia started whimpering more but then stoped

She turned into a human again

"Gosh that hurt" She said rubbing her side

"So still up to the movie" Jack asked

"Heck ya!" She said jumping up and running towards the door

Me and Jack looked at each other and shrugged and walked to the door

We got outside and I relized something

"Guys the movie starts in 20 minutes and the theater in 1 mile away" I said

"No problem. Just when I turn into a wolf Jack get on first, then Kim get on behind Jack, hold on tight to Jack Kim, and Jack hold on tight to me. I can get us there in 10 minutes" Thalia said

She turned into a wolf like the ones from New Moon but smaller but bigger that a regular size wolf.

Jack got on and grabbed some fur but it didn't hurt Thalia.

I got on next and wrapped my arms around Jack's waist.

Good thing he was in front or else he would see me blushing a ton.

Thalia started jogging then she started running. Good thing she was fast or else we would be seen by people

Thalia was right. We got there in 10 minutes. We went into the ally by the theater.

We got off Thalia. She turned back into a human and we walked out of the ally.

"Well we have 8 minutes to kill" She said

"Let's get our tickets and snacks. I got fifty bucks." I said taking it out of my pocket

"Let's go" Jack said

We walked in and bought our tickets

We got popcorn, sodas, sour patch kids, chocolate peanuts, and twizlers.

We got goo seats in the back. Jack sat on my right and Thalia sat on my left.

Then the movie started.

**Hey guys so listen I keep on forgetting to mection in my ANs that in a couple of books, shows, and movies that I can make them a supernatriral creature so here is the list**

**Kickin it**

**House of Anubis**

**Lemonade Mouth**

**Percy Jackson**

**and Harry Potter**

**So PM me a character**** and i will reply with the creature**

**And I saw this video where clevvertv interveiws Olivia Holt and just skip to 1:27 and she is talking about in ether the end of season 1 or somewhere in season 2 she has to kiss someone. I am hoping it is Leo so here is the link**

**it is a link to youtube  
><strong>

.com/watch?v=Wg9g8TMRkXA


	12. Ally Fights, Leo Howard, and Halloween

Thalia's POV After the movie

"I am saying Jack you look so much like young Conan" I said while we walked out of the theater

"You are soo right" Kim said

"He does not" Jack said

"YA he does" Me and Kim said

"Let's just get home" He said

"Fine" I sighed

We walked into the ally and saw to guys. They were dirty and had a bad look

"Oh look 1 puny boy and 2 cute girls. Get them" One of those guys said

They started coming towards us.

Jack and Kim took on one guy while I took the other

After a minute I looked at Kim and Jack. They were on the ground in pain.

That got me mad.

I took down that guy and swiped at his face

I went to the next guy. Now he was tougher

It took awhile for him but I got him down.

I ran to Jack and Kim

"You guys ok?"

"Fine but hurt" Kim said

"I got it" Jack said pulling out his wand

"**Episkey**" He whispered to Kim then to himself

Now they were healed

"OK let me call the cops then we can leave

I pulled out my phone and called the Po-Po

After that I changed onto a wolf.

Jack and Kim got and we were on our way home

When we got home we were in the living room watching tv

"I wanna see who Leo Howard is" Kim said getting up and walking towards the stairs

"I will go with you" I said going with her

Jack's POV

Wow Thalia is a werewolf what next Kim is a werewolf.

I started watching Zeke and Luther when the girls came down and sat next to me

"Anything on Leo Howard" I asked

"Well he was in this movie called Shorts" Thalia said

" He was also in G.I. Joe: Rise of the Cobra" Kim said

"I saw those movies. I did not know he was in there" I said

"Ya" They said

Kim's POV

24 days Later in the Dojo

Yay it's Halloween

"What are you guys going to be" I asked

"I am going to be Frankin Stein" Eddie said

"I am going to be a wolf man" Milton said

"Sweet dude me to" Jerry said to Milton. Emily just rolled her eyes while smiling

"I am going to be a person from New Orleans" Emily said

"I am going to be a dark sorcerece" Blue said

"I am going to be a vampire" Jack said and giving a sorry look to Thalia

"I am going to be Eskimo" Thalia said

"What are you going to be Kim?" Jerry said

"I am going to be a werewolf" I said glancing at Thalia with a smile

"Cool" Jack said

Rudy walked out of his office saying we had to start sparring

Later that night at boo-straviganza still Kim's POV

Yay it is time.

Everyone started walking in

Eddie as Franken Stein

Blue in a black cape and black eye liner with black clothes

Thalia in a Eskimo costume

Emily in a blue dress with a blue mask

Jack dressed like a old time vampire

Jerry in a wolf man costume

And Milton as... Goldilocks?

"Uhh Milton I thought you were a wolf man. Not... Goldilocks?" Emily said

"I am Little Boy Blue" He said raising his trumpit

"K...? Hey Kim were is your costume?" Jack said

"Oh I am about to put it on. Be right back" I said walking into the girl's locker room

I got changed into some jeans, a red flannel shirt, some lip gloss, a wolf necklace, and some yellow converse

Now my own touches

I closed my eyes shut then opened them. I looked and they were my red green eye

I let my teeth sharpen into K-9 teeth

I turned my nails into claws and I was done

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.

I walked out and saw everyone was talking

"Wow Kim nice costume" Jack said.

"Thanks" I said smiling

"Let's go" Blue said walking to the door with the others

Then we saw a clown in a skeleton suit

"Clown!" Jack said running to the boy's locker room

We looked back and it was Frank

"Ooohhh let's get him" Blue said

We walked out but I stayed.

Thalia looked back at me but she knew then that I am going to talk to Jack

She walked back and started fight the black dragons

I walked to the boy's bathroom and knocked

"Jack?"

No answer

I walked in and saw Jack in a ball on a bench

"Jack you OK?"

He just shook his head

"So your afraid of clowns"

I sat next to him

He shook his head again

"Do you mind telling me why?"

He sat normal and sighed

**(Pretend I put the flashback there only because I am lazy)**

Wow

"Jack it is fine. Everyone is afraid of something"

"Ya but still"

"Jack the clowns are not by the dojo. Let's get out of the boy's locker room" I said standing up

He stood up too

We walked out of the locker room but still away from the door

"What are you afraid of" He asked me

I sighed

"I am afraid of losing the people I love" I said looking down

"I think they heard my fear when I said it to Thalia" He said

I looked at the poster of the Bobby Wasabi movie posters

"If only we were in the blind ninja" I said **( I think it was called that) **"I mean Bobby was blind but he used his other senses to defeat the ninjas"

"Wait I got an idea" I said "Jack let me see your cape"

He gave me his cape then got the idea

I put the cape around his eyes and he was ready

We walked outside and saw our side was losing

"Hey you clowns I am the one you want!" Jack yelled at the palm tree

"Umm Jack your yelling at a tree" I said leading him to the right spot

"Hey you clowns I am the one you want!" He yelled to the clowns

Then he started fighting. I help fight with my friends

After awhile a BD **( I am calling the black dragons that) **hit me in the back of my leg

I fell along with Thalia because she also got hit in the back of the leg

Two BDs got me and Thalia

They pulled me up with Thalia and one was holding me by my hair and the other was holding my hands behind my back along with Thalia

The cape undid itself from Jack and it fell from his eyes

He turned and saw Frank in the clown and skeleton suit

He tripped and fell on his butt while me and Thalia were struggling to get out but they just tightened their grip

I looked and saw everyone was down

I looked back at Jack and he was still staring at the clown in shock

"Jack! You can do this!" I yelled at Jack

Then the BD pulled my hair harder until my head was looking at the sky

I saw Jack looked back at me and Thalia

"Jack! We know you are willing to save anyone! So Help Us!" Thalia yelled

Then the BDs kicked me and Thalia in the back of the leg which tripped us and we fell face flat

Then they put our hand behind our backs again but this time the BD grabbed my hair and pulled it back so I was looking at Jack

Jack mostly looked at me but then got up and looked Frank strait in the eye

"Your afraid of clowns you should be afraid" Frank said in shock

"Ya but no one messes with my sister and friends especially Kim" He said

He then started to fight Frank

That got everyone pumping and they started to fight besides me and Thalia

Wait WHAT!

Did he say especially me

Ugghh I hate being the damsil in destress

He took down Frank and came to us

"Boo" He said simply

That made the BDs run away but not before "accedentily" stepping on my arm

I cried out in pain

Jack and Thalia kneeled by my side while the others were giving each other hugs

"Kim you ok" Jack asked

"No" I said sitting up strait and holding my arm

"Here I got this" Thalia said putting a hand over my arm

"Shatiputia" She whispered

My arm started to feel better

I started to move my arm

"Thanks Thals" I said

"No prob" She said

I got up and started to hug everyone but Jack a little longer

"Now who wants to trick or treat" Jerry yelled

"I do!" Everyone yelled

"Let's Go!" Eddie yelled

And we started to trick or treat

**Well HAPPY REALLY LATE HALLOWEEN!**

**Well bye**


	13. Stupid wolf powers and Hige

**Hey guys this chapter is for Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA. He/She gave me the idea. And my friend who is helping me with the story loved the idea so the comment said this**

**"Update soon! I want jack to find purblind a werewolf! Like walk in and see  
>Thalia and Kim morphing into a werewolf. Whatever just update!:)"<strong>

**So I am doing that idea just changing it a bit  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

Thalia's POV A couple of days later

AH. No weird things happening. I am SO bored and Kim had to stay over again because her parents are going to Africa.

I am in my room watching Victorious with Kim

"What do you want to do?" I asked

"Want to go hunt" Kim asked

"Sure let me call my pack" I said

"Me too" She said

Kim grabbed her phone and walked out of the room

I got my phone and texted Emily and Blue

_To. Emily and Blue_

_From. Thalia  
><em>

_Hey can you guys come over?_

_To. Thalia_

_From. Emily and Blue_

_Sure_

I walked out of my room and saw Kim waiting for me

" So are we going to meet your pack?" I asked

"We are going to meet them at the park" She said

"Well Emily and Blue are coming over and I have to ask Jack" I said

We walked down stairs and saw Jack in the living room playing Skyrim **(I play that it is SO fun)** on the Xbox 360 and mom wasn't home because she had work

"Jack?" I asked

He didn't hear me because he has headphones. Great

"Jack"

No answer

I sighed and walked over to him

I pulled off the headphones and paused the game for him because he was fighting a dragon

"Jack!"

"What. I was in the middle of something" He said gesturing to the game

"Can two of my friends come over?' I asked

"Sure just don't make a mess"

"Thanks" I said walking to the door

I walked out and saw Emily and Blue walking up the steps

Blue was wearing a shirt that said 'Nom, Nom, Nom' with some weird creature eating a lolipop and some black shoes

Emily was wearing a shirt that says 'Wha' The Duck' with a picture of a duck and vans

"Hey guys come in" I said gesturing them inside

"Jack they are here already!" I yelled but got no answer. Ugh stupid game

**(I just wanted to say it is not stupid. You get to be a werewolf in it. My sister is one and she looks AWSOME in wolf form. But that is later in the game)**

We walked to my room and saw Kim in jeans, boots, a monster shirt, and a green extention. **(Outfits on profile)**

"Wow. Dressy much" Emily said

"I wear the extention for the pack and I wanted to wear this stuff." Kim said

"Ok" Blue said "Well let's get to the park"

I opened the window and signaled them to get ready

Kim transformed first. She was a honey blond wolf. A regular sized one with red green eyes

Then Emily transformed. **(I already explaned Emily's wolf it was on Nightshade, Banes, Bloodrose, and Mom?)**

Then the door opened

"Hey Thalia do you, Blue and - What The Heck!" Jack yelled

Jack's POV

I was playing Skyrim when I wanted to see if the girls wanted anything to eat.

I walked to Thalia's room and walked strait in

"Hey Thalia do you, Blue and - What The Heck!" I yelled

I saw two wolves. One was a honey blond wolf with red green eyes.

The other was black and green eyes

They jumped out the window that was opened

I saw Blue turn into a midnight blue wolf and also jump out the window

"Thalia. What was that?" I asked

"They were my pack" She said

"Ok I know Blue is a wolf since she turned into a wolf. But who were the other people?"

"They are Emily and... Bella" She said but when she said Hayley like she was lying

I sighed and pulled out my wand

"Some are evil some are kind now all must speak their -"

Before I finished Thalia turned into a wolf and also jumped out the window

I looked out the window and saw them running to somewhere. But I saw the honey blond wolf look back. Then they all left at super speed

Stupid werewolf powers

Kim's POV

When me and Emily jumped out the window we got back into human form

"Well that went well" I said

"Ya" Emily said laughing

Then Blue dropped down in front of us. Then she also went into human form

"We have to get to the park" Blue said

"I know" Emily said

Then Thalia jumped out the window

We turned into wolf form and started running to the park

I looked back and saw Jack looking at us

Then we left at super speed

When we got there we were out of wolf form and we saw Seth, Hayley, and Jake

"Your late" Hayley said

"We had a delay" I said

"Ok then come on" Seth said turning into a wolf

We turned into wolves and started running to the forest

We were in the middle of hunting when we saw a brown wolf and gold eyes running through the forest

Everyone saw him we stopped

The wolf saw us and also stopped

Weird. Because we stopped in the clearing we met the Banes

"Who are you?" Blue snarled

"I am Hige" The guy snarled "I am a lone wolf"

I saw Blue looking at him up and down.

Hige turned into a human. He has black hair and brown eyes from his human form

Blue also changed into a human

So the rest of us changed into a human

"Sooo why you here" Blue said

"Hunting" Hige said

"Well. Bye" Jake said changing into a wolf and started running to the deer again

We all got in wolf form but Blue hesitated then changed into wolf and started following us

**END.**


	14. SHE SAID YES, Running away, and asking

**Hey guys. Today is the 10th and I finished the Lost Hero. It was AWSOME.  
><strong>

** On December 9th 2011 I got sworn into student council. So you are looking at FK's new historian. I am having a special chapter later in the story. So let's get started and it is in December. Sorry I skipped Thanksgiving it is only because I REALLY want to get to the Christmas special.  
><strong>

No one's POV. Next day at school

Everyone but Milton walked in school and saw it was decorated with Christmas stuff

"Cool" Emily said

"Ya" Eddie said

"OH DASHING THOUGH THE SNOW"

Milton came out of the hallway dressed as an elf, singing horribly

"Milton!" Kim yelled "Will you stop singing!"

"Fine. Oh guys. Did you here? There is a holiday dance" **( I am so glad my friend let me do this. She yelled in my ear though. It still hurts)**

"Cool"

Jerry came up to Thalia with something behind his back

"Uh Oh. Jerry what do you have" Jack said

Jerry pulled out a mistletoe behind his back and held it up between him and Thalia

"Huh? Huh?" He said gesturing to it

"Oh fine" Thalia sighed and kissed Jerry on the cheek

"Nope. Lips" He said pointing to his lips

"Ugh. But only this once"

Then she gave him a peck on the lips

Then he fainted

"Eh just leave him" Thalia said

Then they just left him and went to their lockers

_With Blue and Kim_

"Well that was weird" Blue said getting her stuff from her locker which is next to Kim's

"Yes. Yes it was" Kim said taking out her math textbook

Then they saw a kid walking down the hallway and he looked confused

Before he went down the wrong hallway Blue got a glimpse and her eyes widen

"Kim. He's here"

"Who is?"

"Hige"

_With Thalia and Jack_

"Soo what was it like kissing Jerry" Jack asked taking out books from his locker

"Why...?" Thalia asked also taking out books from her locker since it was next to his

"Because your my little sis"

"Really then when is your birthday?"

"I am 5 minutes older"

"Darn it" Thalia sighed "Fine. It was okay"

She looked around and saw someone looking really confused.

But before he left she caught a glimpse of the face and her eyes widened

"Uh. I need to find Blue and Emily" Thalia said walking away

She saw Hige

_Thalia's POV_

Where are they?

I was walking around trying to find Blue, Emily, and Kim

I saw them talking very fast

I ran up to them

"Guys"

"Hige is here" We said at the same time

"We might not run into him so we will be okay" Emily said

"Right" We said

Then we saw him

"Guys he is over there" Kim said

"Bathroom" Blue said

We walked to the bathroom and walked in

I looked to see if anyone was in the stalls.

No one was here

"All clear" I said

We talked for a couple of minutes of what we were going to do

"Guys we have to get to class" Kim said

We left for our classes

_At free period. And Kim's POV_

Free At Last!

The gang and me had free period at this time

"So who you asking to the dance" Milton asked

"Kelly Bell" Eddie said **(She was my friend. She is in 6th grade) **"You Milton?"

"Sasha Baker"

"Eh. I don't know" Jerry said

"Me too" Jack said

"I will be right back I forgot something in my locker" Thalia said and started to walk to her locker

When she was out of earshot Jerry leaned toward us

"I am really going to ask Thalia to the dance" Jerry whispered but we heard him

I saw Jack look a little mad but then he replaced it with a smile

"Cool" He said

Then Thalia came back with a book that she put in her bag.

"Hey Thalia can I ask you something in privet?" Jerry asked

"Sure" She said and walking away with Jerry

"I wonder what Thalia will say" I said

"Ya" They said

Then only Jerry came back with a smile on his face

"Well" We all said at the same time

"SHE SAID YES" He yelled and started jumping up and down

"WOO" We also yelled and also started jumping up and down

We got a couple of stares but it didn't madder

Once we calmed down we looked around and didn't see Thalia

"Hey. Were is Thalia?" Jack asked

"Last time I heard from her she said she wanted to check something in her book real quick" Jerry said

Then Thalia came running

"I ran into him" She said panting

"Who" I asked

"Hige"

Me, Blue, and Emily shared a look

"He said that he saw me before. So he asked me my name but -the only thing I could think of- I ran away"

"Who's Hige" Eddie said

"Some guy we met" Blue said

"Ya lets forget it. I maybe lost him while I was running" Thalia said getting her breath back

"So what did you need to get from your locker" I asked

Then she pulled out a book that I am reading. It said The Lost Hero

"Sweet. I am reading it"

"Nice" Thalia said giving me a hi five "But I am almost done"

"Lucky" I whined

"I have to go" Eddie said

"Me too" Jerry and Milton said leaving

"We have to get away from Hige" Thalia said leaving with Blue and Emily

That just left me and Jack

"Hey Kim can I ask you something?" Jack asked looking really nervous

"Sure."

"Will... you go to the dance with.. me?"

**This is chapter is 13**


	15. More asking,we go to school,weird dreams

**Ok the next 3 chapters are dedicated to Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA because he/she gave me this idea. SO here is the comment**

**"Eeeeep! Update soon! Kim should say yes to jack and like hodge asks blue.  
>During the dance one of the enemy packs cone and they fight in the cafeteria<br>in wolf form. Jacks finds out about Kim. Yada yada yada. Update!"**

**I am changing it a bit so ya  
><strong>

**The reason I did not want to put my schools name in the the last chapter is because someone could be reading this story and they are a creepy killer. So no school name**

**_Somewhere in the world_**

**(Killer is reading this AN)**

**Killer: Aw**

** Anyway Emily is doing the disclaimer today**

**Emily: Ok daughterofA106 does not own Kickin' it. She just only owns the OCs**

**Thank you**

**Emily: Now you own me a favor**

**Gosh your just LIKE A KID IN MY CLASS**

**OK WHO BROUGHT THE CAPS LOCK BACK TO LIFE ( Turns into a wolf and starts eating it)**

Kim's POV

Did he just ask me what I think he asked me

"Never mind" He said starting to walk away

"Wait" I said grabbing his arm and turning him to me "I would love to"

"great" He said smiling

"I have to find the girls. Bye" I said walking away

I looked everywhere and finally found them by my locker

"Hey guys" I said

"Soo. What happened while everyone left" Blue asked

"Oh nothing. Just Jack asked me to the dance"

"Woo!" They cheered

We hi-fived

Then Hige came up to us

"Ok can you just tell me who you are"

"Fine. I am Blue, this is Thalia, that is Kim and she is Emily" Blue said

"Ok good" Hige said

"Just don't tell anyone what we are" Emily said

"As long as you don't tell anyone my secret too" He said chuckling

"Good. Now we don't have to run away from you" Blue said

"What" He asked

"Nothing" She said really fast, blushing

"K...?" He said

"Well me, Kim, and Thalia gotta so something bye" Emily said dragging me and Thalia away

_Blue's POV_

Ok me and Hige left

"hey Blue can I ask you something?" Hige asked

"Sure what is it"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Sure"

"Let us find the guys" I said walking away with Hige

_Kim's POV_ **(Sorry it is in Kim's POV a ton.)**

"Why did you drag me away" I asked once Emily let go of my wrist

"I don't know" She said

Then three people came up to me

"Hey Kim" A guy said

I looked and saw Seth

"Seth, Hayley, Jake. What are you doing here?" I asked hugging them

"We now go to school here" Hayley said

"Sweet" Thalia said

"Well lets find the guys" Emily said

Then Blue and Hige came up to us

"Hey guys" Blue said

"Hey it's the other people" Hige said pointing at them "What is your name?"

"He knows" Hayley whispered to me

"Yea" I whispered back

"K. Well I am Hayley, that is Jake, and he is Seth"

"How come I am always last" Seth whined

"I said you first" I said putting a hand on his shoulder

"That is not the same" He said

"Well fine Mr. Grumpy Pants" Jake mumbled

"I heard that" Seth said turning to him

"Well before this turns into a fight let's find my friends" I said

"Fine" They sighed

We looked everywhere but soon found them

"Hey guys" I said walking up to them

"Hey Kim. And who are they" Jerry asked

"Well this is Hige." I said

"So he was the one you guys were running away from" Eddie said

"What?" Hige asked turning to us

"It was Thalia's idea" I said pointing to her "Ok anyway and these are Seth, Hayley, and Jake" I said pointing to them

"Ya I was first" Seth said

"Ok then" Milton said

Then an anouncment came on

_"Sorry students but we are changing the theme of the dance. It will still be a holiday one but it also will be a mascerade dance._

_So wear your mask on December 16th. Thank you"_

We all looked at each other

"I need to ask someone!" Seth, Hayley, Jake, Milton, and Eddie yelled at the same time. Then they ran away in different directions

"Ok then" Blue said

"I had a weird dream last night" Thalia said

"What was it" Jack asked

"You know that weird kid Josh right?" She said

We all nodded our heads

"Well, aliens attack and they took him away ,which then everyone cheered, then me and Kim turned into werewolfs and killed the aliens. But we didn't save Josh. But we were ok with it" **(That was my friends dream.)**

"Ok then..." We all said

"Ya" Thalia said

Then the bell rang

"Bye" We said then left to our classes


	16. Getting ready

**Hey guys I have no school today because of parent teacher confrences so I get to post early. THANK YOU CONFRENCES**

**OK WHO BROUGHT THE CAPS LOCK BACK TO LIFE! AGAIN! (Turns into a wolf form with my friend who is also in wolf form and start clawing and eating it)  
><strong>

_Thalia's POV December 16th_

The girls are getting ready for the dance tonight

We were at Kim's house since her parents aren't home

"I can't wait for the dance" Hayley yelled from the bathroom

"Me too" Kelly said

You see Kelly Bell got asked by Eddie and she said yes

She has long brown hair and is a little bit taller than Eddie

Hayley was asked by Jake. Yes the Jake in Kim's pack

Then Hayley came out of the bathroom with a purple dress that went to the floor,a wolf necklace, her hair was curled and she wore a gold and black mask**(All outfits will be on my profile)**

"I love it" Blue said going to the bathroom

Then Milton asked Sasha Baker and she also said yes

She has blond hair that goes to the middle of her back and is as tall as Milton

She is at her house getting ready

Then Blue came out

She wore a dark blue dress that goes to the floor, a wolf bracelet, her hair was strait, and she wore a black mask

"Nice" Kim said walking in the bathroom and shutting the door

We talked for a little then Kim came out

She was in a teal dress -but it was more green- that went to her knees, black flats, wolf earrings, her hair was strait, and a gold mask

"I like it" Emily said closing the bathroom door behind her

We talked some more then Emily came out

She wore a purple dress that went to her knees, pink flats, a wolf ring, her hair was curled, and a gold and black mask

"Love it" Ariana Castillo said walking into the bathroom **(Ariana is my friend. She doesn't watch Kickin' it but my friend is. So my friend that plays Blue please do not tell Arianna)**

Ariana got asked by Seth

She has dark brown hair that goes up to her shoulder. She is as tall as Seth

Then she came out

She wore a black strapless dress that went to her knees with a pink belt around her waist, her hair was curled, gray flats, a heart necklace, and a blue and white mask

Then Kelly went in

While she was in there me and Kim were playing slide

When me and Kim were at 25 Kelly came out

She was in a green strapless dress that went to her knees with a black belt around her waist, a necklace with a wing, white flats, her hair was strait, and a black and silver mask

"Your turn Thalia" Kelly said

I walked into the bathroom and got changed

I looked myself in the mirror

I was in a blue strapless dress that went to my knees with a black belt around my waist, black flats, my wolf pendent, some lip gloss, blue eye shadow, I curled my hair, and I put on my gold mask

I walked out the bathroom and saw everyone talking

"Ok guys lets wait down stairs" I said

We walked down stairs and waited in the living room

We watched TV for a while. Then the bell rang

"I got it" Kim said

She got up and opened the door

I saw Jack was at the door and his mouth dropped

I chuckled to myself and got up and went to the door

"Close your mouth Jack. Your gonna catch a fly" I said laughing

He closed his mouth and glared me

Kim ushered the guys to come in

They came in and saw us. There mouth also dropped

We laughed some more

Jerry just wolf-whistled.

I laughed a little harder

Once they FINALLY closed their mouths we got ready to go

They were wearing tuxes and some were wearing black mask others were wearing black mask

Jack was wearing a mask like from phantom of the opera

Then Sasha came in

She was wearing a simple pink dress, with black flats, and a black mask **(Her outfit will not be on my profile because I am to tired from making outfits)**

"Well lets go" Eddie said

Then we left

Little did we know the dance is going to get interesting

**OOO. What is going to happen at the dance? Will I get the next chapter posted tomorrow? Will my friend get pie? Will I get pie? Why am I asking you all these questions?**


	17. The dance

**WOOOO it is winter break. this is the dance and there is a suprise it is shocking. Only my friend and Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA know what is happening and my friend said Hige is pronoused He-geh  
><strong>

Thalia's POV

We got outside and saw a dark blue mini limo** (The limo won't be on my profile only because i can't find any pictures)**

"Wow" Kelly said

"Hey it was easy to get it. My uncle owns a limo shop" Jerry said

"Sweet" I said

"Lets go" Hige said

We got in the limo and it started going

Me and Kim were talking about a book we liked

Jack and Jerry was who knows what

And everyone else was paired off with someone talking about something

We got there in a couple of minutes

We walked in and saw the gym looked beautiful

There were stars on the roof, a snack table, and people dancing with masks on

"Wow" We all said

Then we went our seperate ways

Sasha and Eddie went to the snack table

Jake and Hayley went to the dance floor

Kelly and Milton went somewhere

Blue and Hige went to talk to some other people

Ariana and Seth went to the punch bowl

And me, Jerry, Jack, and Kim just stood by the door talking about stuff

Then Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings came on

We went to the dance floor, started dancing and laughing

Then, Your The Reason (acoustic version) by Victoria Justice came on

Jack put his hands on Kim's hips and she put her hands around his neck **(It was almost impossible to right that with out smiling like an idiot and squealing and friend if you are reading this and laughed at this AN and tell a ton of people at school. I will make your character die. I am calling my friend Raven whenever I talk about her.)**

"May I have this dance" Jerry asked me

"Yes you may" I said

I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips

We swayed to the song a bit

I saw Jack and Kim a little nervous but they seemed to enjoy it

I saw Blue and Hige dancing but I saw a guy watching Blue along with some kids

I smiled but with worry because I don't know if that guy will hurt her

Then we heard bangs

The music stopped and everyone looked at the doors

Then seven wolves jumped through the doors and growled

Everyone screamed and ran past them while Jerry did his "war chant" and ran past them

The only people left were Me, Jack, Kim, Blue, Emily, Hige, Hayley, Jake, and Seth.

Jack stayed behind us but he pulled Kim back with him

To bad he didn't know she was a werewolf

Seth turned to Jack

"Jack we need to tell you. Me, Hayley, and Jake are wolfs too" He said putting his hands on Jack's shoulders

"Oh. What next Kim is a wolf too" Jack said

Seth was about to say something then Hayley stomped on his foot

"K..." Seth said

Then the wolves charged at us

We turned into wolfs beside Kim since Jack doesn't know

We each got our own wolves but mine slipped past me and ran to Kim

I ran after it but it got to Kim before me

It knocked down, picked her up and threw her at the wall

This got Jack furious

He kicked the wolf in the snout and knocked it out

We started fighting until all the wolves retreated but not the alpha

"I got this" Blue growled

She started to fight the alpha

The alpha lunged at her but she moved out of the way. While the alpha was getting ready Blue lunged at him. She clawed at his face which left a bad scar. Blue was about to swipe again but he serendered

Then a pack of wolves came running into the gym

"We are here" Barked the one in front

"YOUR A LITTLE LATE!" Everyone howled ,well Jack yelled,

Then those wolves left

Blue got off him and he turned into a human, Blue also turned into a human

He had short brown hair and red eyes from wolf form

Blue pulled him up by the collar and slammed him in the wall but still holding his collar lifting him of the ground

"Ok who are you working for" Blue growled

The guy just chuckled

"Well am I working for a good guy or a bad guy. Well I am working for the bad guys"

Blue slammed him into the wall again

"Tell me" Blue growled

"Fine. I am working for the vamps"

Blue growled, muttered 'I should have knew', then threw him into the floor head first which knocked him out

"This is bad" Blue said

"Why, what is happening?" Jack asked

Me, Blue, Emily, Hige, Hayley, Jake, and Seth looked at each other

Then we heard a groan

"KIM" We yelled and ran to her

We all kneeled beside her

"Thalia, what is happening?" Jack asked

I sighed

"The vampires are coming back"

**Nice huh. Well I wrote it really late last night, up to 1:15 in the morning so i am really tired. bye**


	18. Run, Run Run!

**Hay Lo people. 4 more days till Christmas but I want it to be 2012 already because 1. I will be turning 11 and 2. that is when season 2 of Kickin it comes out so then I can see who Kim kisses. **

No one's POV

_"The vampires are coming back_"

"W...What?" Jack asked

"They are coming back" Thalia said

"How" Jake asked

"It will take a while to explane but I think Kim is waking" Blue said

She was right Kim was stirring

"I got this" Hayley said

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked

"OK. 1. I am going to heal her and 2. If you don't stop asking questions I will wolf out on you" Hayley said **(Sorry if she was a little mean. I mean if your leader was knocked out and was really injured you would be too)**

She moved her hand right, left, up, and down. Then she just stared at Kim

Then Kim started to move

Her eyes fluttered open

"Guys" She groaned sitting up "What the heck happened?"

"Wolves attacked" Jake said

"Weird" Kim said rubbing her head

"Come on let's get home we got a lot of explaning to do" Hige said helping her stand

_At Jack's house_

"So explane everything" Kim said

"Ok well after you passed out Jack kicked the wolf that thew you in the mouth, we started to fight and they retreated after awhile but not the alpha. So Blue took on the Alpha. She defeated him and made him tell us who he is working for. He tried to get around that but Blue made him tell us. He said he is working for the vampires, then Blue knocked him out" Thalia explaned

"Wow thanks guys" Kim said

"No prob" Hayley said

"I got to get home" Kim said standing

"I'll take you" Hayley said "I have to go home anyway"

"Me too" Blue, Emily, Hige, Seth, and Jake said

"I will drop off Blue, Hige, and Emily first" Hayley said "Because they live close to here"

"Ok" Kim said walking to the door

"Bye" They said

Then Kim, Hayley, Blue, Emily, Hige, Seth, and Jake left

Hayley dropped of Blue first

"Thanks Hayley bye" Blue said closing her door

Then she dropped of Hige at his house and Emily at Jerry's house **(If you remember Emily is Jerry's sister)**

Finally she dropped of Kim at her house

"Guys I need you to meet me at the park in 1 hour. I want to get some anger out of me" Kim said before closing her door

_Kim's POV_

I have to get ready

I put on black skinny jeans, a pink and white striped v-neck with a penguin wearing glasses, vans, a wolf bracelet, a penguin ring, my green extencion, and an angry bird necklace. **(outfit on profile)**

I looked at the clock and I had about 40 minutes to kill before I leave

I opened the lost hero and started reading

_40 minutes later_

My alarm went off and I groaned I just got to a good part were they started to fight

I had to leave 10 minutes early because it takes me ten minutes to get there

I opened my balcony door and jumped over the railing and landed on my feet

I started running toward the park

Then I heard my name being called

"Kim!" The voice sounded familier

I looked behind me and saw the guys

_Jack's POV_

I decided to go to Kim's to see how she is doing

I called the guys to see if they also come

They said yes

When they got to my house they asked what happened to Kim

"Guys it will take 'bout 40 minutes to get there. So I will explane on the way" I said walking out the door with the guys behind me **(Forgot to say they got out of there tuxes already)**

I explaned everything that happened at the dance after they left. I didn't talk about Hayley, Thalia, Emily, Blue, Seth, Hige, and Jake are werewolves

When we got to Kim's house we saw someone jump out the window and started running to the park

I realized it was Kim

"Kim!" I yelled

She looked back and saw us

She started to run faster

"Come on guys"

We started to run after Kim

Kim got to the park and ran passed 3 people. I heard her yell something to them and run into the forest

Those 3 people ran after her into the forest

"Come.. On... Guys.." Milton said panting

We ran strait into the forest

Then we appeared in a clearing

I looked around and heard snarling

Then in front of us 4 wolves jumped out of the trees

_Kim's POV_

I started to run faster

I ran past Seth, Hayley, and Jake but not before saying "Run run. Run!"

I ran into the forest, hid in a bush by the clearing, and turned into a wolf

I heard my pack behind me, yelling my name. I was about to respond when the guys burst through the trees

Then Jack looked around. I heard growling and a pack of wolves burst out of the trees in front of them

I notice they were the Banes

Then Jerry stepped forward

"It's ok guys. Remember. I was partly raised by wolves" He said

He stepped towards them and barked

"What did you say" Eddie asked

"I said not to eat us" Jerry said

What he really said is 'I am wearing no underwear'

The Banes looked confused

Then Luke walked towards him and growled

Jerry looked at him and barked again

"I said that we won't kill him" Jerry said looking back at the guys

Again Jerry said 'I pick my nose.' His words not mine

Luke tilted his head to the side then he snarled at them

Jerry looked at Luke and barked

"I said this time that we are good" Jerry said

He said 'I peed my pants.' OK these are getting gross

Luke pounced at them but midway I pounced at him and tackled him out of the air

Once we landed I got off him and growled at him

"What the heck are you doing" I snarled at him

"I was hunting" He snarled back

"Not them. They are my friends" I snarled at him

"Are you going to eat them" He barked

"NO!" I snarled

"Then let me" He snarled trying to get around me

I clawed his face which will leave a bad scar

He growled trying to claw at my face but I clawed at his paw

"Leave my friends alone" I growled

"Fine. By the way, your friends are losers" He barked while turning to his pack

I lunged at him and clawed at his back

He landed on the with a thud

"Never make fun of my friends" I said

The Banes left with growling some stuff that i do not want to say

I turned back to the guys who were looking scared

"Wait" Jack said stepping forward "Isn't that Bella. Thalia told me about you"

I shook my head no

"Then who are you" Jack asked looking confused now

I raised up a paw telling them to hold on

I growled a little then howled with my head raised in the sky.

A light blue wispy smoke came out of the sky and in my mouth.

Once it was all in my mouth I coughed

"Ugh. Gosh this is always so weird when I do it." I said in a different voice

The guys looked at me like I can breath in space

I sighed "It is a spell for werewolves. It can make that person talk in their wolf form"

They still looked at me weirdly

"Ok look. I did not do this spell just to have a conversation with you guys. I need to tell Jack my real name." I said

"How do you know my name" Jack asked

"I know everything about you all" I said

"So what is your real name" Jack asked me stepping forward

"I am not going to tell you my human name but I am telling you my wolf name" I said

"What is it" He said

"My wolf name is Cleo"

"What is your human name" Jerry asked

"I will give you a hint. It has an I in it" I said

Then we heard howling in the distance. It was my pack

I turned towards the howling and I howled

Once I stopped I turned to the guys

"I must leave" I said

"Will we see you again" Milton asked

"Maybe someday. But not very soon. I have a battle to fight" I said

"The fight against the vampires" I heard Jack murmured

"Yes Jack. Against them. I must leave now" I said

I growled again and howled with my head raised to the sky

The light blue smoke came out of my mouth and into the sky.

I lowered my head and looked at the guys

I turned towards the woods and howled

I heard howling much closer now

I then started running towards the howling

**Not so much of a cliff hanger. But who cares. No one likes cliff hangers**


	19. Christmas special

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**I got the Son of Neptune, a Harry Potter wand that lights up, a blue doggy that I named Percy (Don't blame me), and the 3DS. WOOO YAA WOOO**

**Sorry. I am so happy I won't even kill the Caps Lock**

**Caps Lock: WOOOO! YAA I AM GOING TO LIVE**

**But only for today**

**Caps Lock: Uh oh (Runs away)**

**By the way I ONLY GOT 1 HOUR OF SLEEP! I went to sleep at 2:50 am and woke up a hour later. I stayed up and at 6:00 I woke up my sister, then we woke up my brother, then we waited for 30 minutes, then we woke up our parents, then FINALLY we opened our presents**

**Oh ya. I also got a gift card for Barns and Nobles (Book store) with 75 bucks from my uncle. THANK YOU UNCLE! :D  
><strong>

**Well lets get to the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it, the drink Arizona and some lines from Victorious  
><strong>

Kim's POV Day after dance so December 17

I was at the dojo with everyone when Rudy came out of his office with a hat with pieces of paper inside it

"Ok guys. Secret Santa Time!" Rudy cheered

We walked up to Rudy

Thalia went first. She looked at the name on the paper she got and smiled

Then Blue she also smiled when she saw the name

Then Emily, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie

When Jack looked at the name he yelled YES

We all stared at him weirdly

I got my paper and looked at the name

_Jack_

I smiled. I already know what to get him

"Oh. Guys. I forgot to say it is a competion. So the worst gift will have to go Christmas yodeling with me" Rudy said

"What's Christmas yodeling" Me, Jack, Thalia, Blue, and Emily asked at the same time

"OH Now You Did It!" Jerry, Milton, and Eddie said

Then Rudy started yodeling to Jingle Bells

"OK. We got it now" I said

"Oh and I need one of you to switch with me" Rudy said

"Why?" We asked

"I got Mr. Turner and I don't know what to get him" Rudy said grabbing my paper first and reading the name

"Acually I will let you keep this one" He said giving back my paper. The he whispered to me "You know what to get him"

"Ya" I whispered back

Rudy tried taking the gangs paper but they just put it away

"Fine and we are trading gifts on Christmas" Rudy said "Well let's get to sparing"

_After class_

I started to walk put of the dojo when Jack came up to me

"Hey Kim" He said

"Hey" I said. There goes getting Jacks gift

"Want me to walk you home" He asked since he lives a couple of blocks down

"Sure" Wait I have a back up plan because my parents are home

We started to walk home laughing about stuff

We got to Jack's house

"I can take it from here" I said

"Bye" He said walking up his door

I started to walk home thinking about my plan to get Jack's present

_At Kim's house_

"I'm Home!" I yelled

But I heard nothing

I walked to my room and dropped off my bag

I headed to my parent's room and found my dad on the computer

"Hey dad, can I ask you something" I asked

"Sure what is it?" He asked turning towards me

"You know Tony Hawk? Right?" I asked getting really nervous

"Ya. I have been friends with him since we were 10" He said

"Well my dojo is doing a secret santa and I got Jack, so he likes skateboarding, so I thought I could get Tony to sign a skateboard"

"I will call Tony right now and see if he could sign a skateboard and is Jack the one you like?" He asked smirking

"Yes" I said blushing "And where is mom?"

"She went to the market" Dad said grabbing his phone and dialing a number

"Ok I will be gone for awhile I will be buying a skateboard"

He nodded and waved goodbye

I walked out of the room, put my jacket on and headed outside

_After buying the skateboard_

I got home with the perfect skateboard

"Kim? Is that you!" I heard my mom yell

"Ya!" i yelled back

I went into the kitchen to get the boxes to wrap Jack's present

I saw my dad looking excited

"Hey dad" I said heading towards the boxes

"He said he will sign it" My dad said

I didn't understand for a second but then I relized he was talking about Tony Hawk signing the skateboard

"That's great dad" I said

"Tony will be here tomorrow" Dad said

I got a box and the skateboard fits perfectly

The skateboard had green under it with lightning bolts across it and it had a little monster listening to music but there was a big green spot big enough for Tony's signature

I walked back to my room with the skateboard in the box and some wrapping paper

I put the stuff in the closet and started to read the Lost Hero -even though I was almost done with it- and waited till tomorrow

_The next day_

I woke up and I remembered 2 things. 1. Tony Hawk was coming today and 2. I finished the Lost Hero so I needed the Son of Neptune

I got dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast

"Morning mom and dad" I said sitting down

"Morning" They said

"Kim, Tony will be coming at noon" dad said eating his pancakes

"Ok" I said

_Noon_

I was so excited to get the skateboard signed. I know Jack will love it

Then the doorbell rang

"I got it!" Dad yelled

He opened the door and there was Tony Hawk

"Tony! I haven't seen you in forever" Dad said hugging him

"Me too" Tony said

"Well let me introduce you to the family. This is my wife Jannine" Dad said

"Nice to meet you" Tony said shaking mom's hand

"Me too" mom said

"And this is my daughter Kim" Dad said

"So you must be the one with the skateboard I need to sign" Tony said shaking my hand

"It is for my friend Jack. He is a huge fan" I said

"Well I got a part two for the gift" He said

"Really? What is it?" I asked

He explaned everything and I loved the idea

"So where is the skateboard I need to sign" Tony asked

"I will get it" I ran up stairs, got the skateboard and went back down stairs

He signed it and left because he had to do something

I went back into my room and got the supplies

I started to wrap the box with the skateboard and once I was done I got a sharpie and wrote _'To; Jack, From: Your secret santa_

Then I got a call from Thalia

_Jack's POV_ **(I just wanted his point of view real quick)**

Once me and Thalia finished wrapping our presents for the secret santa thing she had to go to her room to call Kim

Thank goodness I got Kim

I got her a loin necklace. I want to get her something else but I don't know what

I decided to listen in on their conversation to see what Kim wants

I went up stair, stood next to Thalia's door and did a spell to listen in

After a few rings Kim picked up

_"Hey Thalia"_

_"Hey Kim. Who did you get for secret santa"_

_"I am not telling you"_

_"But why" Thalia whined_

_"Because I am afraid that you are going to tell him"_

_"Ha it's a guy"_

_"Darn it and I finished the lost hero"_

_"Sweet"_

_"So now I need the son of neptune"_

Now I know another thing to get Kim

I pretended to walk up stairs and I knocked on Thalia's door

"It's open" I heard Thalia yell

I walked in and saw her on the computer and the phone

"Well I am going to the store you want anything?"

"I will have Arizona" Thalia said

"What flavor"

"Umm... Watermelon" She said turning back towards the computer

I closed the door and got my jacket and left the house

_At Walmart_

Ok I found the son of neptune and I got enough money for it. I also got Thalia's Arizona

I had to wait in line for 20 minutes because the place was packed

_Kim's POV December 25_

Well I didn't get the Son of Neptune but I did get the Netendo 3DS

I walked into the dojo with my present for Jack in my bag and I saw everyone there already

"Merry Christmas" I said

"Merry Christmas" They said

I gave them all a hug but Jack a little longer

"Well it's time to trade gifts. Thalia you can go first" Rudy said

"Ok" Thalia said

She walked up to Jerry and gave him a big present

"Thanks" He said

Jerry ripped it open and it was electric guitar

"Wow. Thanks Thalia" He said hugging her

"Ok Jerry give you present now" Rudy said

Jerry went to Milton and gave him his present

Milton got the bio of Steve Jobs

And it went like this. Milton got Eddie a bunch of air fresheners, Eddie got Emily a coupon for dancing lessons -and she really wanted that coupon-, Emily got Blue season one of a show called wolfs rain, Blue got Thalia an Ipod.

So I guess Jack is my secret santa

Jack came up to me with two gifts

"Here you go" He said giving them to me

I opened the first one and there was a necklace with a lion

"I love it" I said

"Open the other one" Jack said

I opened the other one and it was the son of neptune

"Oh my gosh" I said "Thank you soo much Jack. I love them" I said giving him a hug

"Ok my turn" I said giving him his present

He ripped it open and saw the skateboard

"Sweet thanks Kim. My old one was broken"

"Look under it" I said

He flipped it over and saw Tony Hawk's signature

"Oh my gosh" He said "You got Tony Hawk to sign this"

"My dad knows him." I said smiling "And there is a part 2 to your gift"

I walked over to the door, opened it and whistled

Then Tony came up to me, I looked back and saw everyone looking away

"Ok come on" I said leading him inside

"Jack your part two" I said

Jack looked back and his eyes went wide

"Tony Hawk" He said

"Yup, your welcome" I said

"You must be Jack" Tony said

"I am" Jack said

"Well it's nice to meet you" Tony said shaking his hand

And they started talking I know I am not going Christmas yodeling

Once Tony left Rudy made an annoucement

"Well none of you get to go Christmas yodeling with me. I have to go with me. I got Mr. Turner a coupon for Walmart"

"WOO" We cheered

And it was a fun Christmas

**Done and this was suppose to be posted on Christmas but I couldn't finish it in time because I was dancing -I got just dance 3-, reading, writing, playing games -I got lego Harry Potter years 5-7-, and last night the story got deleted**

**Merry day after Christmas to all**

**And to all a good night**


	20. Someone is gone forever

**Hola people. I just love my presents. So if any of you have a deviantART account can you help me post a drawing. Thanks and I only 3 or 4 chapters left. I feel so sad.**

**By the way**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE**

**I will be posting the last 3 chapters today here is 1 of the 3  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it and some lines from The Boy Who Cried Werewolf. Which is a great movie btw  
><strong>

Kim's POV December 29

I have a bad feeling about today.

I know something bad is going to happen and tomorrow it's New Year's Eve

"Hey guys I am having a new year's party." Thalia said

Jack cleared his throat and looked at Thalia

"I mean. Me and _Jack _are having a new year's party." she said "Happy, Jack"

"Yes" Jack said kicking a dummy "So you guys can come"

"I am going" I said

"Me too" the guys said along with Blue and Emily

"So what is happening at the party" Eddie said

"Dancing, fireworks, snacks, and everything else you would find at a new year's party" Jack said

"Can I bring a friend" Blue said

"Sure" Thalia said

Then Rudy came out of his office

"Ok. Sparring time." He said

_After practice_

"Hey Kim" Someone said while I was walking out the door

I turned around and saw Thalia

"Hey Thalia"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park say around 7 ish"

"Sure"

"See ya" She said walking away

"Ok then. I said walking home

_At home_

I went to my room and relaxed while reading the son of neptune and I love it

After awhile I looked at my clock and saw it was 6:26

I decided to get ready

I put on some skinny jeans, a monster shirt that says 'Nom, Nom, Nom', an owl necklace from Harry Potter **(Don't blame me I like Harry Potter and outfits will be on profile)**, TOMS, an arrow ring, and a tiny bit of lip gloss.

By the time I was done it was 6:43

I grabbed my jacket, left the house and started walking towards the park

I still had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach

By the time I got there I saw Blue, Emily, and Thalia on the swings talking

Thalia was wearing a monster shirt, her necklace, some jeans, and TOMS

Blue was wearing a long sleeve wolf shirt, jeans, and a wolf necklace

Emily was wearing a shirt with Yoshi, jeans, boots, and a robot necklace

I walked up to them

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey" They said

"I have a bad feeling right now" Blue said

"Me too" Everyone said

There was a moment of silence

"What do you think is gonna happen" Emily asked

"I think someone is going to get kidnapped" Thalia said

"Who?" I asked

"Jack" Blue said

"I'm gonna call him" Thalia said pulling out her phone

She dialed a number and put the phone to her ear

"Speaker" I said

Thalia put it on speaker and the phone still rung

Then someone picked picked up but it was not Jack

"Hello" Someone familiar said and we knew who it was

"Donna" We said

"Why hello" She said

We heard muffled sounds in the backround

"Is that Kim and Thalia" We heard Jack yell "Help me!"

"One sec" Donna said

"Make him shut up guys!" We heard Donna yell

"Well. Have to go guys and you will never see your Jack again. Toodles" Donna said "Ok guys. Lets go."

And the line went dead

We all looked at each other and thought the same thing.

_'Run'_

We started to run towards Jack and Thalia's house

_At Jack and Thalia's house_

By the time we got there the door was broken down

"Oh. Mom is gonna to kill me and Jack" Thalia said

We ran in towards Jack's room

We got there and the door was also broken down

We walked in and saw the room a complete mess

The window was also broken and glass shards were on the floor

I smelled death and something else but I don't know what

"You guys smell that" Blue said

"Ya" We said at the same time

"Let's follow it" Thalia said

We trusted our wolf noses and followed the scent

_Later_

When the smell got super strong we looked up and saw a HUGE broken down house

We looked at each other and knew what we had to do

Go inside

Blue pushed opened the door and dust flew everywhere

I coughed

"They should at least dust the place" Emily said

We walked inside and saw nothing on the first floor

But on the second floor we found something

We found a door that you can barley see but it was open and we heard sounds coming from it

We peeked in but still so no one will see us

We say Jack tied in a chair, the window opened, a couple of doors and Donna on the other side of the room from Jack

Donna wore a long black dress, red lipstick, leather gloves, a cross choker, and black heels

She went over to him

"Well Jack. I think it's time to make you one of us" She said showing her fangs

Jack started struggling against the ropes

Donna sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck which made me so mad

"Relax. You're just feel a little pinch" She said ready to bite him

I looked at the girls and thought the same thing again

_'It's go time'_

"Stop" I said

We got out from behind the door.

Me and Thalia were in front while Blue and Emily were behind us

Donna looked up

"Oh what a nice surprise" She said getting off of Jack which made him a tiny bit calmer

"Let Jack go" Thalia growled

"Let me think about it. No." Donna said stalking towards us "Now you won't get to me before I get Jack, you have to go threw them"

She whistled and four people came out from a door

They were the Bane

Luke looked horrible

**(If you are eating please skip this paragragh if you don't want to throw up)**

He had a big nasty claw mark across his face that was barley healing. It was white and a little bit of blood was coming out of it

"What happened" Blue asked grossed out

"Kim did it. And once this happened" He pointed to his face "I relized she won't help me rule the world since she helped her puny friend before I can eat them. So I joined the vampires to help me get that"

"Ok no more talk." Donna said getting annoyed "Attack"

The Banes pounced at us

I got Luke, Thalia got Sabine, Blue got Fred and Emily got Nevile

Everyone started to fight

After a couple of minutes I threw Luke into the wall and knocked him out

Thalia threw Sabine in a closet that locks on the outside

Blue and Emily threw Fred and Nevile out the window

"Ugh. Never hire locals again" Donna said "That is why I got a back up plan"

She whistled again and 3 vampire guys came out of a door

"Attack" I said and Thalia, Blue, and Emily pounced

They started to fight while I looked at Donna waiting for her to do something

They vampires were losing

"Why do I always have to everything" Donna said lifting up her dress a little just to show her ankle

Strapped to her ankle was a silver gun with a silver bullet

She pulled it out and pointed it at Thalia

"Thalia! Look out!" I yelled

I ran over to Donna and kicked the gun out of her hand

It flew in the air for a couple of seconds then laid in the corner

Then Donna started to fight me

After a couple of minutes I heard someone get slammed into a wall along with two others

I looked and saw Emily on the floor with Blue and Thalia

"Guys!" I yelled and ran over to them

I looked at Blue and Emily and they were past out but Thalia I am not to sure about

I turned toward those three vampire guys

I glared at them so hard they ran away but I cought them

I found a chair in the corner that was not being used so I ripped three of the legs off and used as stakes. Well you know the rest. I stabbed them with it

I turned towards Donna who looked a little bit scare

"Kim" I heard someone croak.

I looked and saw it was Thalia

"Thalia" I said

"Change" She croaked again

"No" I said. "I can't"

"Kim. If you love him. You will change and kick Donna's butt for me" She croak before she passed out again

She was right

I looked at Donna again

I growled

My eyes turned red green. My teeth grew sharper and my nails turned into claws

Jack looked scared now

Donna turns towards Jack

"You won't let her do this will you?" She asked

"Sorry but I am kinda tied up" He said

I looked out the window and saw a full moon

I felt my body change

My teeth grew even sharper, my eyes turned yellow, my claws grew even sharper, my ears grew pointier.

I was changing into my real werewolf form **(Picture of it will be my profile picture but just imagine it blond and it will be Kim)**

I then howled

They looked back and saw me in my werewolf form

Donna whistled again and out came 5 more vampires from the window

I stared to fight them

They backed me out of the room and I fell threw the railing but I still kept on going after a while I killed them because the sun was coming up

I went back to that room and saw Donna about to bite Jack again

I growled

She saw me and started running down stairs

I jumped over the railing and snarled at Donna

She ran towards a room with coffins

There was a window but no light came threw it. Yet.

I pounced at Donna and we landed in a coffin

I got out of the wolf form but I still had pointy ears, sharp teeth, claws, and my yellow eyes

I saw the light coming

"Relax Donna. You'll just feel a little pinch. Toodles" I said

I jumped out of the coffin

I heard Donna say 'Uh oh' really weak

Then there was an explosion behind me and I smirked knowing she was gone forever as I started walking back towards the room Jack is in

I ran in and saw Jack struggling to untie the ropes

I went behind his chair, crouched, and broke the ropes with my claws

Jack got from the chair and saw me

I stood up

"So your also a wolf" Jack said

"Ya"

"Were you that wolf on the bed when I was in your room"

"ya" I said and whacked him on the back of my head

"OW. What was that for" He asked while rubbing his head

"For sneaking into my room"

"Sorry about that and how were your eyes brown when I sneaked into your room and now your eyes were red and green _and _yellow?"

"I can change my eye colors when in my wolf form" I said "See"

I made my eyes change from yellow to brown to green then back to yellow

"Wow" He said looking into my eyes

I then remembered Thalia

I looked at Jack and remembered too

We ran over to her and kneeled by her

Jack started shaking her

"Thalia. Come on. Please wake. I can't lose you again please" Jack started to cry

Thalia fluttered her eyes open but she still looked weak

"Jack" She said

"Thalia. Please don't leave me" He said **(Wow I am really dramatic I am even tearing up)**

"Jack. Just admit it to Kim." She said "That is my wish please just admit it to her"

"Ok" Jack said crying even more

He turned towards me

"Kim. I like you a lot" He said

"Me too" I said tearing up a little because Thalia might die

"Kiss" I heard her say

Me and Jack leaned inn and kiss

I felt sparks everywhere **(I never had my first kiss so I am just winging it)**

Once we parted I smiled then I looked at Thalia and frowned

"I am glad I saw it before I was gone" She said

Jack started crying some more

"Thalia don't say that" He said "Your going to make it"

"No I am not Jack"

I checked her pulse and it was very weak

"Jack. Tell mom I love her. She was a great mom. Also tell her I was a werewolf" Thalia said a tear going down her cheek

"Tell Blue. She is the leader now. She will make a wonderful leader. She was also a great adoptive sister. Tell Emily she was also a wonderful adoptive sister. She will make a great leader one day. Tell Eddie. No madder how weird he is. He was an awsome friend. Tell Milton. He was fun to hang around. Kim. You were awsome. You were like a sister to me. Take care of Jack and make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Jack. Take care of Kim and mom. You were an awsome brother. And tell Jerry. I loved him"

Then I couldn't feel her pulse anymore

"She is gone" I said

***crys* I can't belive I made someone die. And she was suppose to be me so. I made myself die. I know your are mad at me but I am making a sequel only because at the end of the story you will understand. I am posting the next chapter today.**

**Bye**


	21. She is with us in vain

**Ok this is 2 of the 3 chapters that has to be done. I am really sorry about killing off Thalia. I know all of you must grown on her. But I had to. I am really sorry.**

**And I need a title for the sequel and the person with the best title will have 2 big spoilers in the sequel**

**And forgot to say in the last chapter Kim got out of her wolf form before the kiss  
><strong>

Kim's POV

_"She is gone" I said_

"W.. What" Jack said

"She is dead"

"No. No. No. She can't be dead." He checked her pulse

"No. NO!" He said

He started to sob on my shoulder

"It's ok Jack" I said rubbing his shoulder

"No. It's not. She was my only sister I ever had" He said sobbing even more

Then we heard a groan

We looked and saw Blue and Emily getting up

"What happened to Thalia" Blue asked walking towards us

Jack started crying even harder

I looked at them

"She's dead"

"No that is not posible" Emily said

"It is" I said looking down at Jack "Blue you are now the leader. She said you were awsome adoptive sisters. And Emily she said you will make a great leader one day"

They started to tear up when a pack of wolves came threw the door and change into humans

"Hello Blue" The person in the front said who is maybe in his 40s

"How do you know who I am" Blue said

"I am your father" The man said

"Dad" Blue said looking like she remembered something

"Yes and it is time to start your own pack"

"What?"

"You have to start your own pack now. You just need to find a husband"

"I think I know someone who could be my husband" She said

"Well good luck we will still be watching over you"

The guys and the guys behind him turned into wolves and left

"I need to talked to the guy I have to marry" Blue said than ran out in wolf form

I turned towards Emily

"I guess you the leader now" I said

"Ya but no one is in the pack now" She said

"You can join my pack" I said

"Thanks" She said "I have to go"

She then left

After a couple of minutes Jack stopped crying

"Hey Kim" Jack said as we stood up

"Ya"

"Is there a way to get rid of the werewolf inside you"

"Yes"

He looked me strait in the eye

"Kim, you can get rid of the beast inside you"

"Jack, I don't want to get rid of it"

"Why" He asked grabbing my shoulders

"I chose my destiny. I chose to drink the blood of a werewolf. I chose to be a werewolf"

He looked me

Then Emily came in the room

"I found the perfect clearing" She said

I knew what she meant but Jack didn't

"What do you need a clearing for" He asked

"When a werewolf dies they are put in the middle of a clearing. Then his or her friends come and put flowers and leaves on him or her. Then later that werewolf is gone" I explaned **(I know it was lame but I couldn't think of anything else)**

"I'll call Blue" Emily said pulling out her phone and walked out of the room

"I guess we have to tell the guys" I said

"Ya

Then Emily came back in

"Let's go" She said

"I got Thalia" Jack said and picked up Thalia bridal style

She looked so limp. Like a rag doll

We started walking towards the clearing **(I don't know why bu this part reminded me of Harry Potter part 2 when Harry "died". Like Thalia is Harry. Jake is Hagrid. And Kim and Emily are death eaters. Sorry getting off topic)**

When we got there Blue and Hige were talking

Blue turned towards us and it looked like she was crying

Jack put Thalia in the middle of the clearing

We said a few words. Then we covered her with leaves and flowers. We then left for the dojo

_At the dojo_

We walked threw the doors and saw the guys and Rudy

"You guys are late and were is Thalia" Rudy asked

We all looked down

"She's dead" I said looking back up

"What" Jerry said "How"

"Thalia is a werewolf and me, Emily, and Kim fought vampires with her. One threw her into a wall which killed her" Blue said

"Who else is a werewolf" Eddie said

"Me, Kim and Blue" Emily said

"Did she say anything before... You know" Milton said

"Ya. Milton she said you were a great friend. Eddie she said no madder how weird you were you were a great friend. And Jerry she loved you" I said

Everyone looked at Jerry

He then went into the boy's bathroom

"I have to go" Jack said

"I'll go with you" I said walking out of the dojo with him

_At Jack's house_

When we got to the front door I saw Jack looking scared

I looked at him and saw dirt all over him

I looked down and saw I was also covered dirt and bruises

I looked back at Jack and grabbed his hand

I gave him a confidant smile and we walked into the house

I saw Jack's mom inside whispering something to herself

She then saw us and walked over to us

"Why is this house a mess" She asked putting her hand on hips

"Vampires" Jack said

"I knew this day would come but not this early" She said

"What do you mean" I asked

"I knew one day Thalia would have to fight vampire. It was her destiny. But not this early" She said "By the way where is Thalia"

Me and Jack looked down

"She's dead" Jack said

Then his mom sobbed and hugged Jack

After awhile she let go of Jack and wiped her tears away

"Ok. Let's fix this place up for the party tomorrow"

"And remember guys" She said turning towards us "She's not here in person. But she is here in vain"

**The end**

**There will be an epologe and a sequel.**

**I need help coming up with a sequel name. The winner will ether A) Be a character in the sequel or B) Have 2 spoilers of the sequel**

**Thanks bye  
><strong>


	22. Epologe New Years Eve

**Well this is ****the epologe and**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS**

**I am going to miss you all**

**Hear you are the last chapter**

Kim's POV Next day at the party

I was at Jack's party and it was soo fun

the gang was here. Jerry is feeling a little bit better since yesterday

We were all dancing and having fun

I saw Jack in the corner drinking his punch

I walked over to him

"Hey" I said

"Hey" He said

"Still missing her" I said

"Ya" He said taking a sip

I saw a ghost form next to Jack smiling at him

I saw it was Thalia

I smiled knowing he couldn't see it

"I think she is closer than you think" I said "Come on. Have some fun"

After hanging out and stuff the gang went outside to his backyard porch

"Well this was a very interesting year" Blue said

"Ya and did you find the guy you were going to marry" I asked

"Ya" I saw her glance at Hige real quick and his arm around her waist

"Aww. Sweet" I said

_40 seconds till the new year_

Then a couple of seconds later everyone started counting

**10!**

**9!**

**8!**

**7!**

**6!**

**5!**

**4!**

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

Then I saw Hige kiss Blue and Jack kissed me

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted

I then saw someone across the lawn

It was a girl

No one noticed her though

She was in a black hood and jeans. But her hood was down so I couldn't see her face

It looked like she was smiling at me

And then she ran away

I looked at the guys and thought the same thing

"Ok we want to the same thing so let's just do it" Jack said

Then we all howled like wolves

This year was funny, sad, and weird

It was my favorite year of all

_Next day at hospital. 3:29 am No one's POV  
><em>

In room 307 there was Linda Fey in a deep sleep

_Camera zooms in until 1 foot away_

It was silent. No one was there

Then her eyes opened. Blood red eyes

**Now the story is over. I will miss you all**

**Here are the people who reviewed and how many times they did with a number beside the name  
><strong>

**Ilikethecheese 1**

**yayaya19 1**

**Super8-Lover 1**

**xXxDiAmOnDxXx 3**

**sdmvamp 1**

**DeathGlares'n'Kisses 1**

**kickinitjandkforever**

**DaFreak161 1**

**Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA 8  
><strong>

**5H4M1R4 1  
><strong>

**gAbrielle Albertv 1  
><strong>

**celtic10 1**

**Thank you all who review. I love you all**

***Climbs into a limo that came out of nowhere***

**Good Bye. I love you all**

***Limo drives out of view***

**Good Bye  
><strong>


	23. Help with Title

**Hey** **guys. Listen I need you to send in more title ideas because so far I only got 2. **

**The winning title and owner will eather**

**A) Have 2 spoilers**

**or B) Be a character in the sequel **

**If you want to be a character you must give me the first and last name, what he/she looks like, personality, if you want to be a creature or something, and any other things you might want to add**

**So PLEASE send in some titles. I already got the plot and everything I just need a title.**

**Thanks bye. ;D**


	24. The winner

**Hey it's time to announce the winner**

**The winner for the title contest is**

***open golden envelope I somehow got***

**Crimson Moon from RockerRabbit**

**I am sorry for those who didn't win but your characters will be minor and be mentioned in two chapters but they will be VERY important**

**I will also use your titles because characters will say them for example I am using Flubber butt buddies FOREVA which is called "Bleeding Moon" this will be a sneak peak**

**_"Bleeding moon" Kim said looking strait at the blood red moon_**

**_"What's bleeding moon" Jerry asked_**

**_"Every thousands of years the moon looks blood red. It looks like it's bleeding so we call it bleeding moon" Blue explained _**

**There it was and I got some bad news**

**My computer is broken and I am trying to fix it by myself so my parents won't get mad. I will try to post next month maybe on March 22 because that is the day before The Hunger Games comes out.**

**I am really sorry about that, I am writing this on my mom's IPad**

**Thank you all of those who reviewed and my friend finally made an account. She is the one who plays Blue here username is**

**'I play Blue in this story'**

**Simple huh.**

**Bye I will post Crinsom Moon next month and congrats to RockerRabbit**

**Bye**


	25. AN FINALLY

**Hey sorry to say but I wont be posting for awhile because my dad STILL hasn't fixed my computer so I wont be posting for a couple of months. I just wanted you guys to know cause I don't want you to think I dropped off the face of the earth. thanks and follow me on twitter its**

**shelbyHG109**

**I will be the one with the mockingjay pin for my picture. I will keep you updated on there. Bye**

**And may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**Sorry HUGE Hunger Games fan. Saw th movie it was great but the camera was to blurry at certain parts.**

**Oh and I will try to post Crimson Moon when I get my computer fixed  
><strong>


End file.
